En latence
by Kelewan
Summary: La domination des Mangemorts est établie. Harry croupit au Square Grimmaurd où Voldemort le visite chaque année. Avec lui. L'aimé et le traître. Mais cette fois-là est différente. Et quand une prophétie entre en jeu, tout change… UA HPDM Mention MPreg
1. En latence  Part 1

**28/08/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Pour cet OS, j'ai d'abord écrit quelques mots et la suite est venue d'un coup, ou presque. Je suis moi-même étonnée de voir ce que mon cerveau arrive à produire en ce moment ! Ça doit être ce qu'on appelle l'inspiration... j'aime ça ! ^^  
><strong>**En l'occurrence, voici presque 9 000 mots pas vraiment joyeux, même si ça peut se voir comme un **_**happy end**_** (sort of).**

**Avertissement 1: UA à partir du tome 6. Voldemort n'a pas d'Horcruxes. Les Reliques de la Mort n'existent pas.  
><strong>**Avertissement 2: slash/yaoi  
><strong>**Avertissement 3: /!\ relation sexuelle explicite /!\ [faut croire que quand on a écrit un premier lemon, on ne peut plus s'en passer n.n]**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter **_**appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, jour comme un autre, ou presque. Je me lève de ma chaise où je m'étais endormi au matin et me mets à marcher, ou plutôt à me traîner jusqu'au salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd où je suis confiné depuis <em>ce jour-là<em>. Je shoote dans ce qui s'avère après coup être un tesson de bouteille si j'en crois la douleur qui envahit mon pied et la sensation d'un liquide visqueux glissant le long de mon orteil. Tant pis. Je m'en préoccuperai plus tard. Quand j'en aurai la force, et l'envie. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de quoi que soit depuis un moment. Je m'installe dans le canapé et ouvre la première bouteille à ma portée. Du gin. Parfait. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu, ça me changera. Alors que le précieux liquide entame sa course le long de mon œsophage, je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas encore assez fort. Assez fort pour tout effacer. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Pendant les heures qui suivent, de temps en temps un sursaut de conscience arrive à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit, et se ramène à mon bon souvenir. Je sais à quel point je suis pathétique et désespéré. En même temps, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être alors que Voldemort a gagné sa précieuse Guerre et domine le monde entier dans son Empire de terreur et de désespoir ? Tel que je l'imagine. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être prostré et meurtri alors que j'ai vendu mes amis et tout ce à quoi, tous ceux à qui je tenais pour mon propre bonheur ? Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Et tout ça pour quoi : pour finalement avoir été humilié et bafoué car la _raison_ pour laquelle j'ai fait ça m'a ri au nez. M'a ri au nez alors que les cadavres de mes amis étaient encore chauds à mes pieds ! Le sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi à ce moment n'est comparable à aucun autre et reste gravé en moi à chaque instant, comme un châtiment perpétuel marqué au fer rouge : un mélange de colère et de tristesse face à _sa_ trahison, combiné à la culpabilité. Cette culpabilité qui me ronge chaque putain de jour où je vis et respire et que _eux_ ne sont plus là. Que _eux_ sont en train de croupir six pieds sous terre depuis cinq ans maintenant, sans même une sépulture décente. Que leur absence me fait regretter mon geste à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Alors voilà pourquoi je tente d'oublier. Oublier ma lâcheté, ma connerie. Oublier qu'_il_ m'a promis monts et merveilles. Oublier que je _l_'ai cru. Naïve jeunesse ! J'y croyais encore à l'époque. A toutes ces conneries que Dumbledore m'avait inculqué. Sur l'amour. Celui de ma mère. Celui de mes amis. Celui de ma famille de cœur. A quoi sert-il maintenant ce putain d'amour ? Alors que _celui_ pour qui j'ai tout donné, sacrifié, pour qui je suis encore, pour qui je me retrouve dans cette semi-vie de colère et de culpabilité, l'a piétiné, cet amour si précieux que je _lui_ portais ! Et _lui_ porte toujours, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Alors oui, de temps en temps, la colère contre _lui_, contre moi surtout, me ramène parmi les vivants, même s'il n'y en a plus beaucoup maintenant. Et c'est trop, je n'en peux plus. Alors je bois. J'ai encore cette chance, moi. Et dire que le Serment que j'ai fait avec Voldemort l'empêche, et _m_'empêche, de me tuer ! Je ne peux que mourir de vieillesse, comme tout un chacun auparavant, quand ce concept existait encore. Par l'arrêt banal d'un cerveau fatigué après avoir mené une vie bien remplie. De cauchemar et de tristesse dans mon cas. En attendant je reste reclus dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs où j'ai seule autorisation de vivre. De survivre. Alors je bois. Je passe mes journées à dormir quand je suis chanceux. Et mes nuits à m'enivrer au point de me retrouver dans un brouillard semi-comateux, qui m'évite de repenser à tout ça. A ce que j'ai fait. A ce qu'_il_ m'a fait. Au Serment que j'ai fait pour _lui_. A ce putain de Serment qui m'empêche de mourir pour oublier. J'ai beau ne plus me nourrir depuis cinq ans, excepté d'alcools en tout genre, je suis encore là. Dans la maison de Sirius, à me morfondre, ou plutôt à essayer de m'empêcher de me morfondre.

Mais ça ne fonctionne pas toujours, quel pitié. Et au moins une fois par an déjà, comme aujourd'hui, je me sens encore plus mal. Aujourd'hui, c'est _l'anniversaire_. Ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je me suis rendu, que j'ai vendu tout ce qui était important à mes yeux. Dans l'espoir vain d'une vie heureuse. Si j'ai de la chance, _il_ va m'oublier. Mais je n'y compte pas trop. J'y avais déjà cru il y a trois ans. Il y a deux ans. Il y a un an. Mais _il_ était quand même venu, accompagnant _son _Maître. Et chaque visite est plus douloureuse.

Je crois que ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir, même le portrait de Mrs Black ne m'engueule plus. Soit elle est habituée, soit elle a peur. Je ne sais pas quelle hypothèse est la bonne. De toute façon, ça fait belle lurette que je ne suis pas passé dans le hall. Mes bouteilles sont livrées par hibou, par je-ne-sais-pas-qui et je ne monte jamais à l'étage. Déjà que le rez-de-chaussée me rappelle trop de choses, alors les chambres… Je ne sais même pas si Mrs Black est encore là, immuablement accrochée à la toile, pour toujours, ou si elle a fini par me laisser, elle aussi, comme tous les autres. Ils m'ont tous abandonné, tous laissé derrière eux ! Pendant qu'ils fuyaient désespérément, je pouvais tout aussi bien crever sur place, ils n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt pour m'aider ! Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est fuir à toutes jambes, sur leurs jambes tremblantes de peur pendant que je me vidais de mon sang face à un Voldemort plus puissant que jamais !

Parfois, cette colère inventée et dirigée contre mes amis m'aide à oublier que c'est moi qui les ai laissés derrière et qui les ai sacrifiés pour accéder à un bonheur que je n'ai finalement jamais obtenu. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Surtout aujourd'hui, alors que c'est _l'anniversaire_. Parfois il m'arrive aussi de m'inventer une vie. Dans mes songes, dans les rêveries de mon cerveau éméché, je me plais à imaginer que je n'ai pas été trahi, que le sacrifice de ceux qui m'étaient chers n'ait pas été fait en vain, et que _lui_ et moi, nous vivons maintenant heureux, loin de tout ce qui fait la puissance de Voldemort sur Terre. Seuls, _lui _et moi, amoureux comme au premier jour. Heureux et amoureux, c'est ce que j'imagine. En général, c'est après ce genre de pensées que je me réveille dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, comme aujourd'hui. Je suis devenu somnambule, mes songeries paraissent plus réelles quand mon cerveau ordonne à mon corps d'agir dans mon sommeil.

Il ne prend pas la peine de sonner, évidemment. Après tout, Voldemort ne vient que pour respecter ce stupide Serment et m'assurer que je suis en vie. Parfois je me plais à penser que s'_il_ l'accompagne, c'est pour me voir, pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là. Mais la réalité me rattrape toujours bien vite, même dans mes songes. Je me doute bien que s'_il_ vient, c'est uniquement pour se réjouir de ce que je suis devenu à cause de _lui_ et pour se repaître du spectacle désespéré et pathétique que j'offre sans aucun doute.

Alors que j'entame ma troisième bouteille, je sens que c'est l'heure. Effectivement, il y a un changement dans l'atmosphère. L'instant d'avant, il n'y avait rien. L'instant d'après, ils sont tous deux là. Ça fait bien longtemps que les protections de la maison ne sont plus actives. Et debout face à moi dans sa cape noire majestueuse, je ne peux m'empêcher de _le _trouver magnifique. Comme à chaque fois. Je ne peux même pas détourner les yeux. Et je sais qu'_il _le sait et qu'_il_ en profite. De toute façon, comme à chaque fois, ils vont rester là pendant dix minutes sans rien dire. Et après ils n'y seront plus. Comme à chaque fois. Alors j'essaye de me repaître de sa vue pour tenir un an supplémentaire. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, en _le_ voyant, je finis par ne plus le regretter. _Sa_ vue me fait cet effet-là. Comme à chaque fois. Comment aurais-je pu _le _sacrifier ? Dans _sa_ pureté et _sa_ distinction. Je sais que j'ai bien fait. Car c'est un être comme _lui_ qui mérite de vivre. Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je me sens mieux, et la serre de culpabilité qui étreint mon cœur semble s'évanouir. Comme à chaque fois. Malheureusement ce répit ne durera que jusqu'à quelques minutes après leur départ. Maximum. Ça reviendra après. Et ce sera pire. Mais pour le moment je me sens bien, comme dans une accalmie au sein de mon hébétude. Grâce à _lui_.

- Harry Potter.

Tiens, Voldemort s'adresse à moi. C'est bien la première fois depuis _ce jour-là_. Que se passe-t-il ? A-t-il trouvé un moyen de me tuer finalement ? Quel délivrance si ça s'avérerait vrai ! Je me redresse dans le canapé pour ne rien perdre de ce qui va suivre. Mon cerveau n'est pas vraiment en état de coopérer.

- Monseigneur Malfoy va rester ici pour six mois. C'est son châtiment pour sa… _désobéissance_. (Il se tourne vers _lui_ et rajoute :) Interdiction de sortir. Toute tentative de transplanage est bloquée. Tout sera livré par hiboux. Réfléchis bien à ta décision.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je prends conscience de l'air que _lui_ arbore sur son visage. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant, trop occupé que j'étais à le regarder. Je sors de mon hébétude à mesure que les paroles de Voldemort se frayent un chemin dans mon cerveau jusqu'à l'endroit dévoué au langage et à sa compréhension. Je ne tente pas de parler, ce serait inutile et en vain. Depuis que j'avais essayé de m'exprimer lors de leur première visite, j'avais été convié à mesure de quelques _doloris_ à me taire. Depuis je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot. Mieux vaut attendre de voir ce qui va se passer. C'est le premier événement qui m'arrive depuis… depuis toujours en fait. Les dix-sept premières années de ma vie ne comptent plus désormais, elles ont été noyées dans la vodka et l'absinthe de mes premiers mois ici. Malheureusement, rien ne se passa de plus. Au bout de dix minutes, Voldemort n'était plus là, comme les années précédentes. Sauf que cette fois, il avait laissé Draco Malfoy derrière lui. Contre son gré.

oOoOoOo

Je peine à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Draco Malfoy, Malfoy ou _Draco_ comme je l'ai un jour appelé, va rester avec moi, ici, pour six mois ! Que s'est-il passé ? Voldemort est pourtant bien au courant de notre histoire passée ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait de toute façon. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il me l'aurait dit.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis le départ de Tom. Je me sens mal. Je me sens bien. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Je vois trouble.

Malfoy m'a tourné le dos dès que nous avons été seuls. Il n'a pas dit un mot non plus. C'est étrange et je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça, ni même oser le penser, mais je me sens bien. En paix, rasséréné. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé plus de quelques minutes depuis maintenant cinq ans et je me sens euphorique. J'ai l'impression que l'alcool présent dans mon sang a reflué par les pores de ma peau par je-ne-sais-quel miracle et je me sens plus vivant que jamais. J'ai même envie de parler mais j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de ma gorge, rien de compréhensible j'en suis sûr, malheureusement. Et puis j'ai peur de le faire fuir. Je vais plutôt attendre qu'il se manifeste. Même s'il n'en a sûrement pas envie. La colère qui doit le ronger en cet instant est clairement visible à mesure qu'il serre les poings de plus en fort. Je peux même voir les jointures de ses doigts blanchir atrocement. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de déchainer sa colère. Surtout alors que je suis seul dans cette maison avec lui, et qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut en sortir. Mais par dessus tout, pas alors que je me sens mieux que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis que je suis enfermé ici.

Et de nouveau, cette impression. Cette impression, cette _certitude_, que j'ai bien fait. Ma colère de ce matin envers lui s'est complètement évanouie. Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Que ma pénitence est un juste châtiment si je peux le voir là, vivant et plus beau que jamais. Malgré sa contrariété que je devine par la tension dans ses épaules et son dos, qui est tellement en contraste avec la paix et la plénitude que je ressens en moi à cet instant précis. La pensée que mes amis ne sont pas morts en vain. Que je n'ai pas sacrifié des gens que je n'ai jamais connus en vain. Ma guérison. Mon remède. Ce n'était pas l'alcool finalement. Ni l'oubli que cela a engendré avec plus ou moins de succès. Ni même la Mort à laquelle j'aspirais en vain. Non, rien de tout cela. L'antidote en fait, c'est lui. Et l'exposition prolongée de son être à mon pauvre corps fatigué.

Et en un seul coup, tout me revient. Ce que mon esprit avait occulté ces dernières années pour éviter la souffrance de la perte. Tous ces moments passés à deux. Dans ma chambre. Dans cette même maison. Quand l'Ordre du Phénix existait encore. Quand ses membres étaient encore vivants. Quand Draco faisait semblant d'être l'un de nos espions. Tous ces mots qu'il m'a murmurés à l'oreille. Toutes ses promesses qui emplissaient mon cœur de félicité. Toute la joie que je ressentais à les recevoir. A l'écouter. Tout le bien-être dans lequel j'étais plongé en sa présence. Tout ce pour quoi j'ai accepté de faire ce Serment avec Voldemort. Je me sens partir. Bercé dans une béatitude infinie.

Après ce qui m'a semblé une seconde, je reprends conscience de mon environnement. Malfoy n'a pas bougé. Je jette un œil à l'horloge. Presque quarante minutes se sont écoulées depuis le départ de Voldemort. J'attends encore. J'hésite à reprendre une des bouteilles qui traînent à côté de moi. Je le fais. C'est quoi cette fois ? Rhum, c'est mieux que rien. J'ai à peine le temps de prendre une première lampée, qu'il se tourne enfin vers moi. Lentement. Tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va jamais parvenir à faire le demi-tour en entier. Mais si. Le voilà, en face de moi, dans toute sa majesté. Et je me sens bien, tellement bien ! Pour un peu je sourirais. Mais je ne le fais pas. Vaut mieux lui laisser faire le premier mouvement. Alors je me contente de le regarder. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'arriverais à dire quoi que ce soit aussi.

Il attaque sans préavis.

- J'espère que tu es content de toi, tu as vu ce qui m'arrive par ta faute ! Tout était de ta faute depuis le début de toute façon !

Je reste muet de stupeur. Quoi ? Je crois que mon expression exprime parfaitement ce que je ressens. Mais qu'ai-je bien pu faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait ma faute ? Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Du moins, pas que je sache.

- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air ahuri, ça m'énerve ! Merde ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi !

Il donne un coup de poing brutal et soudain dans le mur à sa gauche. J'entends les os craquer. Aïe. Je sais que je devrais fermer les yeux, ou au moins détourner le regard. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il dégage une aura de puissance et de magie à laquelle je n'ai pas eu droit depuis si longtemps qu'un soupir de contentement franchit mes lèvres. Il ne tient pas compte de ma pitoyable intervention. En fait, il pourrait très bien s'adresser à une photo ou un portrait. Mais je m'en fous. Il me regarde et j'aime ça.

- C'est pas croyable ça ! Je n'avais rien suggéré pourtant ! Comment croyait-il que j'allais réagir ? "Oui bien sûr, faîtes comme chez vous, allez-y, prenez-le, il vous appartient aussi" avec la bouche en cœur ? Comment a-t-il pu me demander ça ? Et comment a-t-il osé me laisser ici ? Sans moi, il n'est rien de toute façon !

Même d'où je suis, je peux distinguer avec précision la moindre de ses veines qui palpitent sur sa tempe. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre autant son sang froid depuis que je le connais, même quand nous nous battions... avant. Si je comprends bien, ce "il" qu'il invective tant est Voldemort… comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tom le sait apparemment. Et s'il rapplique ? Où tout ça va bien pouvoir nous mener ?

- Mais merde, pourquoi j'ai rien vu venir ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir…

Il finit son discours la tête entre ses mains et le ton de sa voix varie. Je peux précisément remarquer le moment où l'air qui nous entoure change d'atmosphère. Finie la colère. Place à la résignation. Et à autre chose… la mélancolie ? Non, impossible. Inconsciemment, mes muscles frémissent d'impatience. Vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il fait là ? Il passe presque une demi-heure la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, le dos contre le mur. Je ne fais pas un geste. Je n'ose même pas respirer, enfin presque. Puis il relève la tête et la tourne vers moi, sans vraiment me regarder, un air contradictoire de paix et de profonde résignation sur le visage.

- Peut-être que je devrais te le dire… à voix haute. Pour me soulager. De toute façon tu as sûrement perdu l'esprit.

Je ne relève pas. Ce n'est pas totalement faux après tout. Je n'ai probablement plus toute ma tête à cause de ces années passées enfermé ici à boire et à ne pas mourir. Mais cette déraison va me permettre de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de Draco alors je ne réagis pas. Continue s'il te plaît ! Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, il se remet à parler après un autre regard dans ma direction.

- Au début, c'était facile. J'y croyais vraiment. Je faisais tout sans rechigner. Si tu savais ! Je suis arrivé en tant que fils de son bras droit et j'ai gravi pas à pas les échelons de sa putain de hiérarchie. Mon père était si fier, j'étais si fier, _il_ était si fier ! Je savais que toute ma vie avait été faite pour ce moment-là. Et quand j'ai réussi à tuer Dumbledore en sixième année a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Et puis il y a eu le plan du Lord. Tu le connais, il te concerne directement. Celui qui prévoyait ta plus grande défaite et sa plus grande victoire. Je doutais d'y parvenir au début, mais en réalité tu t'es laissé faire. Docile. Obéissant. Soumis. Et ça s'est passé beaucoup mieux que prévu. Le Maître m'avait donné trois ans pour réussir et je l'ai fait en à peine un an et demi. Faut croire que je suis bon acteur. Et j'avais même fini par, disons, ne pas être trop dégouté par nos parties de baise. Un comble !

Il ricane ironiquement. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Je croyais m'y être fait, mais il faut croire que non. Ça fait mal. L'écouter ainsi parler de moi et de ma déchéance. Je n'avais jamais eu sa version de l'histoire, comment aurais-je pu ? Ça fait mal. Se rendre compte après tout ce temps que ce qu'on a cru être les plus belles années de sa vie n'était en réalité que mensonge… Oh, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas. Mais l'entendre ainsi confirmer par sa bouche… Merde, je crois qu'une larme a passé la barrière de ma paupière gauche. J'ouvre les yeux rapidement. Il ne l'a pas vu. Je n'ose pas faire un geste pour l'essuyer. Tant pis.

- Ça a été mon coup d'éclat. Tu as cru tomber amoureux de moi et tu as accepté de faire le Serment.

Je tente de me redresser à ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé ! Que tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui n'était rien ? Non ! Il faut que je lui dise ! Combien je l'aimais, combien je l'aime, combien il m'est cher, combien tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour lui ! Mais rien ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Alors je l'écoute débiter son histoire.

- Je t'ai trahi comme nous l'avions prévu. Alors que tu avais placé toute ta confiance en moi. Et même plus ! Si tu avais vu ta tête, Potter… j'en aurais ri. A l'époque.

Il s'arrête. Fais quelques pas. Appuie son dos contre le manteau de la cheminée située face à moi. Croise les bras.

- C'était la consécration. Si tu savais les récompenses que j'ai obtenues. C'était plus que ce que j'avais espéré. Même plus que mon père avait pu espérer pour lui quand il était au sommet de sa gloire. J'ai eu plus de trois cents personnes sous mes ordres. Je supervisais tout. J'étais le bras droit du Maître, son bras gauche aussi, c'était merveilleux ! J'étais… euphorique, c'est le mot. Ça a duré plus de quatre ans. J'avais tout pour moi. J'étais aussi heureux que je puisse l'être, je pense, mais…

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sans faire cas de ma présence silencieuse.

- Mais merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé cette année… Je pensais être assez fort pour tout supporter, mais ça… ça ! Le Maître a décidé qu'il était temps que je lui fasse une progéniture. Naïvement, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de me marier et de mettre en cloque une quelconque sang-pur, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout…

Sa voix se brise dans un sanglot. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je ne peux qu'assister impuissant à la scène. Il pleure. Mon amour déchu. Mon amour tout court. Il pleure ! Mais je ne peux pas l'aider, je ne peux rien faire. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas s'il remarquerait quoi que soit. Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas être là, ce serait pareil. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se libérer de ce poids qu'il a sur le cœur. Et il est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Quant à savoir pourquoi il raconte tout ça à moi, je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être qu'il ne peut faire confiance à personne là d'où il vient. Probablement. Il est trop élevé dans la hiérarchie si j'ai bien compris. Alors je reste là, avachi dans le canapé, ma bouteille presque pleine à la main. Je sens que je dois rester sobre. Il faut que je sache ! Qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état ?

- Putain ! Il… Il voulait… il veut… me mettre en cloque !

Il dit ces quatre derniers mots en criant et se lève abruptement.

- Le connard ! Comme si moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pouvait se faire mettre en cloque par quelqu'un ! Bordel, déjà j'ai tout fait pour ne plus recevoir d'ordres sauf de Lui et Il ose prétendre que je vais accepter cette… cette abomination…

Je ne l'écoute plus. Je suis resté bloqué sur le premier "mettre en cloque". Ça m'a complètement dégrisé. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un homme peut-il être 'enceinte' ? Enceint ? Ca se dit ça ? C'est contre-nature… n'est-ce pas ? Ou c'est une particularité sorcière ? Non, je l'aurais su.

Je me raccroche à ses paroles.

- … tout ça, soi-disant, pour assurer la pérennité de ses actions pour les générations futures ! N'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne porterais l'enfant de ce… ce bâtard ! T'y crois ça, Potter ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que la combinaison de sa force et de sa longévité avec mon sang-pur de treize générations allaient donner à cet… cet_ enfant_ (Il renifla de dégout.) une force et une puissance sans égale, "et une beauté incomparable"… ah rien que d'en parler, ça m'écœure !

Il fait une moue dégoutée en fronçant son nez et se rassoit.

- Je pense que ma stupéfaction et mon dégout devait être clairement visible parce qu'il m'a ordonné de sortir et m'a dit que j'avais trois mois pour réfléchir. Trois mois ! Je n'avais même pas besoin de trois secondes ! Mais j'ai obéi. Alors j'y ai réfléchi. Et tu sais quoi, Potter ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que malgré la potion de fertilité que Snape a mis au point, il faut quand même passer par la case "pénétration" pour qu'elle soit active. A la limite, ça me dérangerait moins de porter cette _progéniture_ si elle pouvait être implantée magiquement en moi, plutôt que de me faire… (il fait une grimace éloquente) par _lui_.

Snape ? Je l'avais oublié celui-là, il est encore en vie alors. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion et je croyais que Voldemort l'avait découvert. En même temps, comme il n'y a plus d'Ordre, il n'y a plus rien à espionner. Et donc plus de trahison à découvrir. Je me demande s'il espère. Encore. Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Ce n'est peut-être pas si terrible ?

- Et quand j'ai refusé une fois de plus, il m'a laissé ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Peut-être qu'il espère que ta vue va me faire changer d'avis ! Ou bien il espère que je vais t'en parler et que tu vas me faire changer d'avis ?

Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas les raisons de Voldemort… quel intérêt pour lui de laisser Draco ici ?

- Putain ! J'ai envie de vomir… Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant ?

Il se tait. Baisse la tête. Je vois une larme tomber par terre. Suivie par une autre. Je comprends maintenant sa colère et son désespoir. Et aussi la raison du "Réfléchis bien à ta décision" de Voldemort quand il l'a laissé ici. Draco, mon Draco ! Il l'a toujours été inconsciemment. Toutes ces années. Et le voir maintenant. Si… désespéré, ça me fend le cœur. Littéralement. Je pourrais presque entendre la fêlure. Involontairement, je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Tiens, ma voix ! Elle est toujours là. Il faut que je m'en serve. Je dois !

Parce que même s'il m'a dit tout ça, son histoire, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est de ma faute ! Il faut que je lui demande, il faut que je sache ! Merde, mon amour pour lui me perdra à chaque fois, j'en ai peur. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Il souffre, je n'aime pas ça ! Je préférais même qu'il soit en colère. Au moins il ne pleure pas. Allez, mes cordes vocales, un petit effort, s'il vous plaît, vous savez comment fonctionner, vous m'avez rendu de bons services pendant 18 ans quand même !

- P… pour… pourquoi tu as… as dit que c'était de ma faute ?

Je reconnais à peine ma voix, ou plutôt le pitoyable filet de voix qui sort de ma gorge, enrouée de n'avoir pas été utilisée pendant si longtemps. Je crois que Draco est aussi étonné que moi de m'entendre finalement parler, enfin murmurer. Mais il semble m'avoir entendu.

- Je suis pitoyable, tu le sais ça ?

Je ne réponds rien. Tu n'es pas pitoyable, Draco. Et même si tu l'étais, il serait merveilleux de pouvoir te prendre en pitié. Il enchaîne sans attendre une réponse que je serais bien en peine de lui donner.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire, ça te fera bien marrer.

Je n'aime pas son ton las de celui qui a perdu toute illusion. Mais je me tais. Et je suis sûr que je ne vais pas rire.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y penser, à cette nouvelle _mission_, pendant ces trois mois, et… à chaque fois que je m'imaginais qu'il me… prenait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à… à la fois où c'est toi qui m'avais pris, tu t'en souviens ?

Comment ne pas m'en souvenir ? Maintenant que mon blocage est parti, je me rappelle de tout. Et de cette soirée-là. C'était la veille de la journée funeste du Serment. Draco avait voulu que ce soit moi qui sois au-dessus cette nuit-là. Pour moi, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me donner, lui si fier et si hautain ! Je souris alors que les images de cette nuit fabuleuse me reviennent en tête. M'aurait-t-il aimé finalement ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

- C'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai accepté que quelqu'un me… Bref. Je repensais à ce que j'avais ressenti. Que c'était bien. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'idée que ce soit le Maître à ta place me révulsait autant. Et finalement il est devenu impossible que je m'enlève de la tête l'idée que… que…

Je le laisse chercher ses mots. Je sens que je ne dois pas le brusquer. L'impression que ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire est capital.

- Que je te _tromperais_ si je le laissais me… enfin tu vois. C'est ridicule, je sais. Putain, je suis juste pathétique !

Il donne un coup sur l'accoudoir. Je comprends qu'il essaye d'occulter l'importance de ses mots en changeant de sujet mais ce qu'il vient de m'avouer est… incroyable. Il a pensé à _moi_ ! En tant qu'amant ? Qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre le dominer parce qu'il pensait à moi ! A ce que je lui avais fait ressentir !

Pendant des minutes qui me semblent interminables, je suis pétrifié tellement je suis soufflé par cet aveu.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi au début. Quand je m'interrogeais sur le passé. A ce que tu pouvais bien faire, ressentir. Face à ma trahison.

- Moi aussi, j'ai… j'ai pensé à toi. Tout le temps. Et je t'ai vraiment aimé tu sais. Et ça ne me fait pas rire ce que tu… tu me dis. C'est plutôt comme un souffle d'air frais qui me caresse et me transporte. Et je suis heureux et je voudrais que tu restes ici…

Je n'arrive pas à continuer. Ma gorge est nouée. Non pas par le manque d'habitude cette fois, mais par l'émotion. Même si ma voix rauque reste assurée. Il me regarde autrement d'un air peu perdu. J'ai peur de ce qui est en train de se passer dans son cerveau. A quoi il peut être en train de penser. A quoi mes aveux le font réfléchir. Ma vie - ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste - est en train de se jouer. Puis il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Franc. Sincère. Comme j'en voyais à l'époque. Rien que pour moi.

- Potter…

Sa voix est douce et caressante. Jamais un _Potter_ ne m'a semblait aussi beau. Aussi émouvant. Aussi digne d'être aimé.

- Je crois que c'est… réciproque.

J'ai peur de comprendre. C'est plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Oh, si seulement, cela pouvait être vrai ! Je me sens revivre de plus belle. Sa présence. Ses aveux. Sa confession. Et maintenant _ça_ !

- T… tu veux dire que…

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et continue. Comme s'il devait se défaire d'un poids enchaîné autour de son cœur. Et je l'écoute. Emerveillé.

- Oui, au début, tu n'étais qu'une mission pour moi, et même après notre… la victoire du Maître, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était que j'avais réussi et pour moi c'était tout. Je pensais t'avoir oublié. Mais j'ai vite été rattrapé par ce passé, surtout lors de la première année de l'Empire. C'est pour ça que tu m'as vu débarqué avec le Maître ici quand il a compris que tu m'obnubilais.

- Ah bon…

- J'étais en permanence en train de m'interroger à ton propos. Sur toi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'inquiétais… enfin non, plutôt… pourquoi ça me préoccupais comme ça. Mais je m'en souciais vraiment. Je pense qu'il a eu accès à mon esprit un jour où je ne me suis pas montré assez vigilant. Même pour une personne de mon rang, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter le moindre signe de trahison. Mes pensées ont dû dépasser la barrière de mon esprit ce jour-là et le Maître les a vues. Pas toutes bien sûr ! mais en tout cas, celles te concernant. Vu que tu étais au centre de mes préoccupations à ce moment-là… Alors c'est pour ça que le Maître m'a emmené avec lui lors de sa première visite ici. Et des suivantes aussi. Pour que je vois de mes propres yeux ce qu'il t'arrivait et que je te sorte de mon esprit. Pour que je me débarrasse de toi, tu vois. Pour que je sois rassuré ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Et que je me remette au boulot convenablement.

- Et alors ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotement.

- Ben ça n'a pas marché. (Il pousse un petit rire désabusé.) Absolument pas ! Te voir comme ça, faible et dévasté, et pourtant si puissant ! Et quand le Maître t'a lancé un _doloris_ quand tu as voulu parler… ça m'a fait tressaillir. Mais je n'ai rien montré, alors il a cru que ça avait fonctionné. Qu'il me fallait ma dose de Potter pour être plus efficace. J'y croyais aussi, tu sais. Que mon inquiétude, ou quelque soit ce sentiment qui se passait en moi, était passager. Que c'était juste parce que je devais savoir, inconsciemment, que tu étais en vie. Ou je ne sais pas. Et ce tressaillement que j'ai éprouvé, je me suis convaincu qu'il était dû à la décharge de magie brute qu'il avait produite dans le _doloris_. Ça arrive parfois, tu le sais.

- Oui.

- Mais la vérité, c'est que tu… tu m'as manqué. Au début, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais, mais j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était ton absence qui créait ce vide en moi. Alors j'ai essayé de l'occulter, de le masquer. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans les taches et les missions dont j'avais la charge. Et ça, ça avait presque fonctionné. J'avais presque réussi à t'oublier et même les visites ici ne me faisaient plus rien. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé là où je suis aujourd'hui… enfin où j'étais jusqu'à il y a trois mois, avant qu'il m'annonce cette dernière mission…

Je lui caresse doucement le dos de la main. Dans une vaine tentative de le réconforter.

- Il m'a enfermé au Château pendant ces trois mois. En théorie, je devais superviser les missions, de loin, sans être sur le terrain. En pratique, j'étais prisonnier. Alors j'ai repensé à tout ça. A nous. D'abord, en lien avec la mission, je me suis souvenu des sensations que j'avais éprouvées quand tu m'avais pris, cette nuit-là.

- C'était merveilleux…

Il eut un sourire face à l'air béat que je devais arborer.

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin dans mes pensées. Ce n'était qu'un désir physique, après tout !, même s'il était mêlé d'autre chose… Par contre, tout à l'heure… quand je t'ai parlé de tout ça, de ma trahison, de ce que je t'avais fait subir… ça m'a fait mal et…

Je le prends dans mes bras. Il fallait que je le fasse. Malgré sa vulnérabilité et son aveu, je m'attends à tout moment à ce qu'il me repousse. Mais non, il se laisse faire. Alors j'en profite.

- Potter… Harry. Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile à présent mais… je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. De ce qu'il s'est passé.

Non, pourquoi gâche-t-il cet instant ? Je me fous de ses excuses. Il a fait ce qu'il semblait juste et moi aussi, à l'époque. Je ne regrette rien et il ne doit pas se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. C'est ce que je lui dis en séchant ses larmes. La sensation de sa peau sous mes doigts ravive en moi des émotions que je croyais parties. Le désir. L'envie. L'espoir.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi serein ? Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à l'être. Je n'ai même jamais pu t'oublier, je crois… Et me souvenir de cette année passée ici ensemble, c'était…

Cette fois, je le fais taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dis rien, mon amour. J'ai compris.

Je le renverse avec douceur et délicatesse dans le canapé. Me mets sur lui. J'hésite. Je ne sais pas si je peux. Et surtout j'ai peur. Je crois qu'il devine la peur que j'ai en moi car il m'attrape par la nuque et me colle contre lui. Alors j'ose. Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Et je la caresse de la mienne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge en retour. Alors j'entrouvre mes lèvres et effleure les siennes de ma langue. J'exerce une douce pression et il les ouvre aussi. Et nous nous embrassons. Et c'est trop bon. Je n'y crois pas. Ma langue tente de parcourir le moindre centimètre carré de l'intérieur de son antre chaud et humide pour réapprendre ce qui m'appartenait avant. Nos langues se meuvent langoureusement et avec douceur l'une contre l'autre. Se reconnaissent. Que c'est bon et que ça m'a manqué ! Notre baiser devient plus passionné à mesure que l'excitation de nos deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre remplace la tendresse du début. Je sens son membre tendu sur ma cuisse et je ne suis pas en reste. Il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et parcourt avec tendresse mon dos en ne descendant jamais plus bas que mon pantalon. C'est frustrant, mais ses gestes sont très doux. Pendant ce temps, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, les ébouriffant plus que jamais. Nous nous frottons l'un contre l'autre et j'ondule sur son corps de plus en plus impatiemment. Mais il semble avoir d'autres pensées en tête car il m'arrête en posant fermement ses mains sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de bouger. Il se rassit dans le canapé, moi toujours assis sur ses genoux. Il me regarde avec un air espiègle sur son beau visage où ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues.

- On va dans ta chambre ?

- Non !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre avec brusquerie. Je ne veux pas aller à l'étage, je ne suis pas prêt pour affronter tout ça. Il semble me comprendre car il ne dit rien et m'embrasse avec tant de douceur que je me sens fondre au creux de ses bras alors qu'il se remet à me caresser le dos de bas en haut. Comme pour m'apaiser. Je lui enlève sa cape et la pose sur le dossier du sofa. Puis je déboutonne sa chemise avec impatience. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve et j'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse en un instant. Et je ne veux pas, pas maintenant ! Et je suis fébrile, mon sexe dur, enfermé dans mon boxer. La friction entre nos deux virilités comprimées me fait tourner la tête alors que notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionné et que nos langues se sucent et se pétrissent mutuellement. L'excitation m'empêche de continuer mon effeuillage et je reste assis sur ses genoux, les bras posés sur ses épaules. Il se détache de ma bouche et entreprend de faire passer mon t-shirt au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne me souviens même plus à quel moment il a enlevé mes lunettes. Je pose un regard flou mais qui se veut taquin sur son visage et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Il arrête rapidement le baiser et me renverse à son tour sur le canapé. Je me soulève légèrement et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Il a un sourire qui illumine ses yeux et fait saillir ses pommettes. Je crois bien que j'ai le même. Je suis heureux. Je reprends mon activité plaisante qui consiste à découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau à ma portée alors qu'il pose ses lèvres dans mon cou et entreprend de sucer la chair tendre de ma gorge. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste puisqu'elles se sont glissées sous mon pantalon et effleurent à loisir le tissu de mon boxer qui sépare mon sexe emprisonné de sa délivrance. Je pousse des gémissements que j'avais oubliés pouvoir faire. Lorsque je finis fébrilement par déboutonner sa chemise entièrement, enfin, je l'attrape par la nuque, remonte son visage au niveau du mien et plaque nos deux torses l'un contre l'autre. Le contact de nos peaux nues a toujours été pour moi symbole d'une pure ivresse de plaisir et le frisson qui me parcourt à ce toucher me prouve que mes sensations ne se sont pas altérées avec le temps. Je crois que c'est pareil pour lui et nous poussons tous les deux un petit soupir de contentement. Il me regarde tendrement et je sais qu'il pense la même chose que moi.

Il reprend ses activités buccales sur mon torse en déposant un sillon de baisers sur ma peau pendant que je malaxe ses fesses à travers son pantalon. Il prend l'un de mes tétons entre ses dents et le mordille langoureusement, me faisant trembler de la tête au pied, tandis que ses mains s'affairent à défaire le nœud de mon pantalon. Puis sa bouche parcourt mon buste et arrive au nombril. Il y fait un mouvement de vrille avec sa langue qui me fait gémir et frissonner. Je passe mes mains sous son pantalon pour mieux profiter des sons qui franchissent ses lèvres par intermittence. Sans préavis, il descend mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un seul mouvement. Fluide et gracieux comme lui. Il détache mes mains collées à ses fesses et ôte de lui-même son pantalon noir. Je ne suis pas le seul impatient apparemment. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il avait déjà enlevé ses chaussures, trop pris dans des sensations oubliées mais si bienvenues.

Nos virilités fièrement dressées sont clairement visibles et je n'éprouve qu'un fugitif sentiment de honte avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur moi de tout son long. Un frisson chargé d'électricité nous parcourt quand nos deux membres se touchent. Il pousse un gémissement sonore et ondule sur moi alors que je croise mes jambes autour de sa taille pour augmenter le contact de nos deux corps. Les sensations sont si grandes, intenses, et tellement bienfaisantes que je jouis sans même y penser, dans un râle de plaisir. Vraiment honteux cette fois-ci, je n'ose pas le regarder et baisse la tête une fois que les dernières gouttes de mon sperme se sont déversées entre nos deux corps. Il me relève la tête de sa main et me sourit d'un air coquin.

- Je savais bien que j'avais un tel effet sur toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps…

- Non, ne fais pas ça !

Mais il ne tient pas compte de ma remarque faiblement murmurée et joint le geste à la parole. Après avoir détaché mes jambes qui reposaient indolemment sur son dos, il se baisse pour embrasser mon sexe désormais flasque. Je tente de le remonter mais il ne se laisse pas faire et se met à embrasser la longueur de haut en bas par de légers appuis qui me font frémir. Je peux sentir le sang y revenir et manifestement lui aussi car il se met à le lécher résolument sur toute sa longueur en passant même le bout de sa langue dans la fente à son extrémité. Enfouissant ma main dans ses cheveux, je gémis bruyamment sous ces attouchements intimes et il me prend en bouche d'un seul coup, me tirant cette fois un cri rauque bien sonore. Il se met à faire des allers-retours vigoureux et je ne peux éviter de baisser les yeux pour le regarder. La vision de mon sexe définitivement réveillé entrant et sortant de sa bouche suffit à le remettre complètement d'aplomb et tout mon corps se tend sous ces délicieuses attentions. Je n'arrive plus à formuler une pensée cohérente mais l'afflux rapide de sang me fait craindre une deuxième délivrance. Cette fois je l'arrête vraiment en tirant ses cheveux avec douceur. Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, les lèvres rougies et luisantes. Je murmure :

- Viens en moi, s'il te plaît…

Il revient alors au niveau de mon visage et j'embrasse ses lèvres rouges si tentantes. Il place mes jambes sur son dos et je les croise à nouveau autour de sa taille tandis qu'il me présente ses doigts. Je les lèche fiévreusement en faisant passer le plus de salive que je peux. Malgré toute mon envie et toute sa sollicitude et ses attentions, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la douleur de la future pénétration. Je n'ai pas éprouvé ça depuis si longtemps…

- T'as du lubrifiant ?

Draco semble avoir compris mon hésitation et je fais non de la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion d'utiliser du lubrifiant ces derniers temps ! Il lèche ses doigts lui-même puis estimant qu'ils sont assez imprégnés, il en fait entrer précautionneusement un en moi. Tout mon corps se contracte mais j'essaye d'occulter cette présence étrangère en regardant intensément ses yeux gris. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut que mon plaisir.

Puis un deuxième doigt se fraye un chemin. J'ai mal et je crois bien qu'une larme vient de perler à mon œil. Draco l'enlève délicatement d'un baiser et entreprend de caresser rapidement mon sexe pour faire passer la douleur. Alors que j'allais lui demander d'arrêter de bouger ses doigts, il touche ma prostate et je me cambre dans un cri muet. Vite à l'aise sous les mouvements de ciseaux répétés et surtout le fait que Draco atteint à chaque fois ce point si sensible enfoui dans mon corps, je sens à peine l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt. Puis il les retire et présente son sexe tendu à l'entrée de mon orifice.

- Fais attention…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de supplier sa sollicitude. Je crois que j'ai peur. Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Il acquiesce doucement en commençant à entrer en moi. Je me crispe involontairement et il se remet à me branler et m'embrasse. La douleur augmente jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en moi. Tandis qu'il me rassure par ses caresses, je peux voir l'effort qu'il accomplit pour se retenir de bouger et finalement, j'effectue un mouvement rapide pour m'empaler directement sur son membre vibrant. Draco a l'air inquiet mais je le rassure du regard. En fait ça me fait moins mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Les restes d'une habitude bien ancrée peut-être ? Ma vision se brouille et je me mets à verser des larmes. Draco se méprend sur la raison de ces pleurs et s'apprête à se dégager quand je le retiens de mes jambes.

- Je suis heureux.

Alors il sourit et se met à bouger en moi. D'abord lentement puis sous mes impulsions, il s'introduit de plus en plus profondément et intensément par mon orifice étroit. Son membre s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde et je ne peux éviter de griffer ses épaules de mes ongles trop longs. On se regarde dans le fond des yeux et je vois comme un miroir le bonheur qui nous transporte en cet instant. Au rythme de ses va-et-vient, nous gémissons de plus belle et je ferme les yeux sous les sensations qui se déversent en moi comme un torrent de plaisir. Draco m'embrasse chastement en arrêtant ses assauts répétés sur ma prostate et chuchote :

- Regarde-moi Harry.

J'ouvre les yeux et le voit au-dessus de moi qui me contemple comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait vue dans sa vie, les larmes aux bords des paupières et des excuses plein les yeux. Je l'embrasse de nouveau et garde les yeux ouverts cette fois. Je lui caresse les épaules, le dos et me remet à bouger sous lui, l'incitant de mon regard flou à reprendre là où on en était. Il se maintient en appuyant ses mains des deux côtés de ma tête et s'introduit de plus belle en moi tout en parcourant mon visage de baisers. Alors qu'un voile blanc apparaît devant mes yeux à mesure que Draco nous fait voir les étoiles, il accentue ses mouvements et dans sa vigueur contrôlée je peux même entendre le bruit que font ses hanches sur mes fesses. Il reprend mon sexe dans sa main et la jouissance se déferle en moi pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Son nom sur mes lèvres, je le regarde jouir juste après moi, à bout de souffle, dans un gémissement plus sonore que les autres.

Il retombe sur moi, puis se retire avant de se repositionner confortablement entre le dossier du canapé étroit et mon corps alangui. J'en profite pour enfouir ma tête dans son cou, respirant avec peine et je sens ses cheveux moites tomber sur mon front alors qu'il s'installe contre moi et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

- Je t'aime.

Mon cœur rate un battement à cette phrase à peine audible. Je le vois s'assoupir. Maintenant ma voix est plus assurée, alors je ne vais pas me priver.

- Je t'aime Draco.

Il s'endort à côté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas autant fait d'exercice en cinq ans qu'en une heure de temps. Mais je veux profiter de lui à chaque instant possible. Alors je garde mes yeux ouverts et me repaît de la vue de son visage et de son corps de tout mon soûl.

Il a l'air si innocent comme ça. Comme avant. Je repense à sa trahison et au Serment que j'ai accompli. Tout ça me semble si loin maintenant. Maintenant que j'ai fait mon deuil. Et que je reviens à la vie. Voldemort avait fait semblant de découvrir le statut d'espion de Draco. Appât auquel je m'étais accroché et que j'avais bouffé tout cru sans réfléchir. Draco m'a parlé de son marché. Sa vie et la mienne en échange de quoi je promettais de ne plus participer à cette guerre ni de chercher à tuer Voldemort. Draco et moi serions allés vivre loin, seuls, pour ne pas le déranger dans sa conquête de puissance et de pouvoir. Nous avions prévu de nous rencontrer, Tom, Draco et moi, non loin de Little Hangleton, pour accomplir ce Serment Inviolable. Mais bien sûr, je voulais en profiter pour tenter d'en finir. Alors j'ai mis l'Ordre du Phénix au courant, pour qu'on puisse prendre Voldemort au piège. Draco m'avait conseillé de ne pas révéler à l'Ordre les raisons de ce rendez-vous, pour ne pas les inquiéter au sujet de la perte de son statut d'espion. Comme Draco allait se charger du Serment, nous avions tous les deux prévu qu'il le trafique pour que je puisse quand même tuer Voldemort. Sur le coup le fait que Tom lui demande de faire le Serment alors qu'il le savait être soi-disant un espion ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'on allait enfin pouvoir vivre tous les deux, ensemble et en paix. J'étais si heureux ! Alors le jour venu, nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous, tous dissimulés sauf Draco et moi. Et Voldemort savait que tout l'Ordre était là. Grâce à Draco évidemment. Et il avait prévu du renfort. Et Draco ne trafiqua pas le sortilège. Une fois le Serment accompli, je ne pus qu'assister impuissant au massacre de tout l'Ordre sous mes yeux. Massacre perpétré par les sbires du Lord et sous l'effet des pièges mis en place sous les conseils de celui pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Celui pour qui j'avais donné ma vie.

Celui qui me rend la vie.

Je le regarde dormir et j'écoute sa respiration profonde. Même si la menace de Voldemort est plus que jamais présente au-dessus de nos deux têtes, nous avons six mois devant nous. Pour nous. Tout ira bien.

_Fin (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<br>Au fait si vous voulez réagir, si vous avez des questions, remarques, reproches... n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review ou un MP, je répondrai avec plaisir :)**

**A bientôt !  
><strong>**Kelewan**


	2. En latence Part 2

**29/10/11**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Voilà la suite de cet OS. J'y avais réfléchi mais sans en vouloir forcément, cependant certaines personnes m'en ont fait la demande, donc j'y ai repensé et je suis revenue sur mon idée de le continuer :P Je me suis mise à la tache pour de vrai mais du coup, l****'histoire est beaucoup plus complexe que prévue ! Il y aura donc deux suites à l'OS initial, qui devient un three-shot.  
><strong>**Le ton a changé, ce n'est plus aussi pessimiste, enfin je trouve. J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins =)**

**Avertissement 1: UA à partir du tome 6. Voldemort n'a pas fait d'Horcruxes. Les reliques de la mort n'existent pas.  
><strong>**Avertissement 2: slash/yaoi  
><strong>**Avertissement 3: mention d'acte sexuel**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter **_**appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Bonne lecture :)**

PS : Merci à _maelle_ pour sa review, c'est vrai que c'est une histoire un peu dure, mais tout ne peut pas être rose non plus, et pis ils s'aiment comme tu dis ^^ si jamais tu tombes sur cette suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le canapé, ma tête sur les genoux de Draco, je me laisse caresser les cheveux. Le silence qui nous entoure est confortable. Apaisant. J'aime ce silence. Même si je préfère largement lorsqu'il est entrecoupé des gémissements et des soupirs rauques que Draco laisse échapper quand il me fait l'amour. Je me suis redécouvert mon appétit insatiable pour le corps de Draco que j'avais oublié jamais avoir eu. Mais pour l'instant le silence est de mise. Il commence à faire froid et j'ai allumé un feu. Draco m'a réappris à utiliser la magie sans baguette que j'avais… abandonnée toutes ses années. Je ne l'utilise pas trop. Ça me fatigue rapidement. Mais maintenant que j'ai un but, un <em>quelqu'un<em> pour qui faire preuve de volonté et d'envie, j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir. Alors de temps en temps je nous simplifie la vie.

Ses doigts passent et repassent dans mes cheveux bien longs désormais et mes mèches enchevêtrées se lissent sur leurs passages avant de reprendre leurs droits. Je le vois se pencher vers moi et il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Sa bouche bouge contre la mienne et je distingue un '_je t'aime_' qui me fait frissonner de plaisir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se détacher, ma main se pose sur son cou et je le ramène vers moi. Ma tête se soulève et je force le passage de ses lèvres pour glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser profond et langoureux et passe l'une de ses mains sous mon pull. Les bruits mouillés de nos langues se mouvant l'une contre l'autre et les sourds gémissements que nous poussons à tour de rôle envahissent l'atmosphère jusque-là tranquille de la pièce. Je relâche sa nuque et repose ma tête sur ses genoux en laissant échapper à mon tour un '_je t'aime Draco_', d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Il fait un dernier cercle avec le bout de ses doigts sur mon ventre maintenant dénudé puis les replace sur mes genoux en me souriant amoureusement.

Tandis que le silence gagne la pièce de nouveau, et que nous fixons les reflets orangés des flammes chatoyantes, je repense à ces derniers mois que Draco a passés avec moi au Square Grimmaurd. Ils sont définitivement les plus beaux de ma vie. Même l'année passée ici avec lui _avant_ ne leur arrive pas à la cheville. Cette bulle de bonheur me semble ne plus finir et nous profitons de chaque seconde. Je ferme les yeux alors que la douce caresse de ses doigts dans mes cheveux se fait de plus en plus apaisante.

Au début les habitudes ont été dures à changer. Draco devait m'empêcher de boire et moi je m'efforçais de l'empêcher de penser au retour inévitable de Voldemort - même si j'y pensais moi-même. Mon sevrage a été dur au début. Cinq ans à ne me nourrir que d'alcool étaient un peu trop durs à digérer - sans jeu de mot. Se remettre à manger aussi. Mais il a été patient, m'a aidé, m'a soutenu, m'a préparé des plats. Comme je n'étais jamais entré dans la cuisine autre que pour m'avachir sur la table au petit matin après avoir récupéré les bouteilles qui y traînaient, je n'avais pas fait gaffe que les placards étaient bourrés à craquer de denrées non périssables. Je ne sais pas qui les a déposées là. Peut-être y sont-elles depuis toujours. Toujours est-il que Draco les a découvertes le premier jour après son réveil et qu'il s'est mis aux fourneaux. Dire que j'ai été surpris est un euphémisme ! Mon Draco, mon Malfoy, mon sang-pur qui n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour faire quoique soit, cuisine ! Et bien en plus, par ce que j'ai pu en juger jusqu'à maintenant. Un jour, quelques temps après son installation ici, il a laissé échapper qu'il aimait aider _Molly_ quand on habitait tous ici, au Square. Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas me rappeler. Alors je suis retourné dans le salon et j'ai bu. De nouveau. Draco n'a rien dit à ce moment-là. De toute façon, c'était lui qui avait laissé échapper ce _nom_. Nous avons fait comme si de rien n'était et il est venu à côté de moi sur le canapé défoncé et m'a serré fort contre lui. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je n'ai plus eu le loisir de m'appesantir sur mes pensées encore douloureuses et sur ces plaies à vif.

Je sais que j'ai dit que j'avais fait mon deuil. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, comme je l'ai appris douloureusement ce jour-là. Mais Draco m'a aidé, m'a supporté. Nous sommes montés à l'étage aussi. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus dure qu'il m'ait été donné de faire depuis… depuis toujours. Mais Draco était là, avec moi, même si je crois qu'il souffrait aussi. Nous sommes montés clopin-clopant, comme des petits vieux, le dos penché, la tête basse, nos mains fermement enserrées l'une dans l'autre. Il nous a fallu une semaine pour aller au premier. Puis un mois pour aller dans les étages supérieurs. À chaque fois, nous montions quelques marches et je sentais que je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus, alors on redescendait aussi lentement que nous les avions gravies. Nous n'échangions pas un mot dans ces moments-là. Liés dans la tristesse et la douleur sûrement. Depuis notre ascension, nous allons fréquemment dans ce qui était _notre _chambre, au premier étage, mais nous n'allons plus jamais au-delà. A quoi ça servirait ? En tout cas, j'ai réappris à dormir la nuit et à me lever le jour. J'ai une raison de le faire désormais. La motivation et l'envie de Draco à profiter de ses six mois avec moi m'aident beaucoup, il est vrai.

Presque deux mois après son arrivée, Draco m'avait préparé une surprise pour mon anniversaire - que j'avais complètement oublié. Un repas délicieux. Des habits affriolants qu'il avait trouvé je-ne-sais-où. Une mousse au chocolat et aux framboises. Un bol de crème chantilly. Des cubes glacés. Quelle nuit nous avons passée ensemble ! Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps, ni l'envie, ni la patience, de monter les escaliers pour accéder à la chambre, alors nous avons fait l'amour sur le vieux canapé du salon comme le jour où il est arrivé. Ce fut le plus beau et le plus délicieux anniversaire de ces dernières années. Même s'il faisait froid et que la chaleur de nos corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre suffisait à peine à contrer la fraicheur de la pièce. Néanmoins, le réveil fut chaud le lendemain. Torride même. Et nos corps embrasés de baisers et de caresses nous faisaient office de couverture.

Tout ça me paraît bien loin maintenant. Nous sommes fin octobre - d'après l'immuable calendrier fixé au mur, témoin impitoyable du passage du temps - et il ne fait plus assez chaud, surtout au centre de Londres, pour se permettre de rester nu toute une nuit sur un canapé. La voix douce de Draco me sort de mes pensées.

- Harry, tu crois pas qu'il faudrait songer à te couper les cheveux, non ?

- Mmm…

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu mais il me connaît par cœur de nouveau et il voit - sûrement à mon air trop indifférent pour être honnête - que je suis parfaitement réveillé.

- Harry…

Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux et mon corps frissonne contre mon gré. Draco dépose des baisers sur ma tempe droite, la seule à laquelle il a accès, l'autre étant posée sur ses cuisses. Il passe à mon cou, derrière mon oreille, le long de ma mâchoire, sur mon nez, sur mes paupières fermées… Et c'en est trop. Je le repousse brusquement, m'assoit sur ses genoux en deux temps trois mouvements et place mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Je le regarde intensément dans les yeux, nos fronts collés. Je pousse doucement le bout de son nez avec le mien puis me penche vers son oreille.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? murmuré-je en mordillant tendrement son lobe gauche.

- Ne change pas de sujet Harry…

- Tu sais, je suis tout à fait disposé à répondre au moindre de tes désirs, dis-je lascivement en ondulant sur lui.

Je passe ma langue dans son oreille et la fais glisser dans sa nuque que je sème de baisers. Je sais que j'ai gagné quand je l'entends pousser un gémissement rauque qui fait vibrer sa poitrine et donc la mienne plaquée dessus. Mais il me repousse gentiment et pose ses mains sur mon torse pour me tenir éloigné.

- C'est vrai, Harry, sans déconner. J'aime bien ta tignasse, mais, comment dire, je préfère voir tes yeux, ajoute-t-il en rougissant.

- Oh, t'es adorable, je murmure en lui prenant les mains. Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'avoir !

Il a déjà ramené le sujet de mes cheveux sur le tapis au moins cinq fois depuis son arrivée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça l'embête tant, et il ne veut rien me dire. À vrai dire, l'explication sur mes yeux est la plus plausible de celles qu'il m'a déjà dites. Je vais peut-être me laisser tenter finalement. Qui sait comment cette séance de coiffure va pouvoir se terminer ?

oOoOoOo

- Tout va bien Harry ? Tu n'es pas trop à l'aise ?

Je ferme les yeux. Assis au bord du canapé, Draco est derrière moi, qui suis assis par terre en tailleur. À chaque bruit de ciseaux, une mèche de cheveux tombe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens libéré, comme si chaque mèche de mes cheveux m'enlevait un poids sur les épaules. Ou dans le cœur, peut-être. Les caresses appuyées de Draco sur mon cuir chevelu me font comme un massage sensuel. Je sais que mon amant sourit dans mon dos au ton de sa voix. Il s'amuse de mon état et il sait parfaitement que je suis au courant. Malheureusement les cheveux ont toujours été mon point faible et il en abuse allégrement alors que la coupe continue.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité, il s'arrête et dans un dernier cliquetis, pose les ciseaux à côté de lui, sur la table basse du salon. J'entends un bruit de tissu froissé derrière moi et j'ouvre les yeux, m'apprêtant à me retourner pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais une pression sur mes épaules me retient. Alors qu'il me semble que Draco va descendre de son perchoir et se mettre devant moi, il se penche en avant et je vois sa tête apparaître au-dessus de la mienne. Ma tête est doucement poussée en arrière et je me retrouve à moitié couché par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Draco et le dos appuyé sur le canapé. Mon amant a un sourire goguenard et fixe la bosse de mon pantalon témoin de mon excitation après cette séance de coiffure, devenue séance d'attouchements. Je rougis face à son air prédateur. Je ne m'y ferai sûrement jamais.

Puis il se penche un peu plus et m'embrasse à l'envers. C'est une sensation étrange mais j'aime ça. Nos langues bougent doucement l'une contre l'autre et ses doigts se baladent sur mon torse sans jamais descendre plus bas que mon pantalon. La seule chose que je peux faire est lever les mains et les passer dans ses cheveux avec toute la puissance dont je suis capable dans cette position. Après cette frustration de quelques minutes, je décide que c'en est assez et je me détache de sa bouche pour me lever et me placer à genoux devant lui. Mes mains se baladent sur son pull et les siennes qui ne sont pas en reste ont déjà envoyé balader mon gilet sur le dossier du canapé. Nous nous embrassons langoureusement et je m'allonge sur lui alors qu'il défait le bouton de mon pantalon et caresse mon membre gorgé de sang à travers mon boxer. Nous mettons des cheveux partout sur le canapé et au sol. On pourrait même croire que Draco a des mèches brunes par endroit. La couverture qui recouvre le canapé miteux est à moitié enlevée et le pull de mon amant valse par terre. J'en profite pour passer mes mains sur son torse, respirant difficilement sous les caresses qu'il fait sur mon membre.

Alors que Draco est toujours sous moi, nous sommes interrompus dans notre activité plus que plaisante quand une sonnerie retentit depuis le hall d'entrée. Je crois bien que c'est le son le plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Mon air catastrophé doit sûrement trouver son jumeau sur les traits de Draco. On se regarde un long moment en silence, n'osant bouger, ni même respirer pendant que la sonnerie stridente retentit sans discontinuer, agrémenté des cris et hurlements de Mrs Black, finalement toujours là. Je ne savais même pas que cette fichue baraque avait une sonnerie moldue ! Je sens les poils de ma nuque se hérisser - sous l'effet de la peur, sans aucun doute.

- Qui ça peut bien être ? me chuchote Draco.

- Je sais pas, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Le silence se fait alors que nous réfléchissons sans bruit, toujours l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé.

- En temps normal, _avant_, les seules personnes à avoir accès ici étaient des sorciers. Mais depuis que les protections de la maison sont tombées, je sais pas qui peut la voir.

- Je sais qu'il les a remises en place dès qu'on t'a laissé ici. Et il n'y a que lui et moi qui connaissons l'endroit où tu es. (Draco secoue la tête vigoureusement.) Personne d'autre ne le sait, j'en suis sûr !

Nous ne parlons pas souvent de Voldemort ni de son ultimatum, pour ainsi dire jamais, mais je comprends parfaitement qui est ce _il_ que Draco mentionne. Je me lève finalement pour pouvoir m'avancer jusqu'au seuil de la porte menant au hall d'entrée, tout en me rhabillant rapidement, toute excitation retombée. Draco me suit juste derrière.

- Oui peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, puisque toi, tu es là, ça devrait être lui. Or il ne sonne jamais comme ça, il transplane. Toujours !

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui me cherche maintenant que j'ai 'disparu' ? siffle la voix de Draco dans mes oreilles.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en disant ça?

Je me rapproche de lui. La sonnerie me vrille les oreilles et j'ai du mal à m'entendre moi-même.

- Non à personne en particulier. De toute façon, personne d'autre n'est censé être au courant. Je crois. C'était entre lui et moi, c'est tout.

- C'est peut-être un Mangemort qui vous a entendu ? Voire un moldu ?

- C'est impossible Harry… les moldus sont enfermés par centaines dans des cages à partir de huit heures du soir et ils sont seulement libérés au matin pour…

Je le coupe vivement.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît. Mais quelqu'un a pu s'échapper…

- Ah oui tu crois ? me dit Draco de façon sarcastique. Je t'assure que non, pas avec les protections magiques. Et même si c'était le cas, comment il pourrait savoir qui tu es et que tu es ici ? Et que je suis enfermé avec toi ? Et si c'est du hasard, qui pourrait vouloir venir ici, justement, entre toutes les autres maisons de la ville ? C'est impossible.

- Alors c'est forcément quelqu'un qui vous a entendu et qui sait que tu es là, ou bien…

Une idée me frappe de plein fouet et je serre la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, en l'occurrence le bras de Draco. Il ne dit rien mais je sens ses muscles se contracter sous ma poigne à mesure que je me rends compte que c'est la seule solution possible.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses savoir qui c'est ?

Je fais finalement abstraction de la douleur que cette idée entraîne pour la partager avec Draco.

- C'est quelqu'un qui fait… qui faisait partie de l'Ordre ! dis-je d'une voix sifflante et en serrant son bras de plus belle.

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Tu veux dire… Snape ?

- Oui, c'est sûrement lui ! C'est le seul qui en ait fait partie et qui soit…

- … encore vivant, finit Draco dans un souffle.

Je repousse loin de mon esprit la peine que ces mots provoquent encore en moi. Il y a plus urgent pour le moment.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le jour où… Enfin il était toujours occupé quoi, m'explique mon amant. Je sais pas ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il viendrait faire ici et _sonnerait_ à la porte s'il ne sait pas que je suis là, ni toi ?

- J'en sais rien mais c'est la seule explication possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être plus prudent de ne pas ouvrir… (Je soupire.) Je n'en sais rien en fait.

Ma poigne se desserre sur le bras de Draco et je le vois se masser l'avant-bras. Tandis que nous sommes en train de débattre à voix basse sur le seuil du hall d'entrée, le bruit strident de la sonnette ne s'est pas arrêté pour autant. Je n'entends même plus les hurlements de Mrs Black. C'est forcément un sorcier, sinon jamais ça n'aurait duré aussi longtemps. J'ai l'impression que le volume sonore augmente encore et je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre. Peine perdue. C'est comme si le bruit se baladait entre les parois de mon crâne. Je baisse la tête dans une tentative ultime de protection.

Tout à coup, la délivrance. Plus rien. Les échos de ce son infernal résonnent encore dans l'air mais sinon, tout s'est arrêté. Je relève péniblement la tête pour voir une ombre se détacher dans la nuit noire derrière la silhouette de mon amour. Je pousse un cri rauque et je cherche à tâtons une baguette magique inexistante le long de ma cuisse droite - réflexe jamais vraiment oublié. Mais personne ne bouge et j'entends Draco murmurer. Il se retourne après deux minutes et voit mon trouble. Il s'accroupit à côté de moi car sans m'en rendre compte j'avais glissé le long du mur.

- Tu avais raison, c'est Snape. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Muet de surprise malgré la confirmation de mon intuition, je m'accroche à Draco pour ne pas tomber pendant qu'il me relève de son bras. Tremblant sur mes jambes, j'examine la personne qui nous fait face - Snape effectivement. Il n'a pas changé depuis tout de temps. On croirait même que ses vêtement sont les mêmes. En même temps, une cape noire n'est pas franchement différente d'une autre cape noire. Ses doigts noueux serrés sur une baguette magique me paraissent bien fins et leur nuance cadavérique me dit que sa maigreur n'est pas récente. Je remonte les yeux vers son visage pour voir la même bouche pincée surmontée par le même nez crochu, au-dessus duquel deux yeux noirs cachés dans l'ombre de ses sourcils broussailleux me fixent d'un regard perçant.

- Pro… professeur Snape ? Mais…

- On ferait mieux de s'installer confortablement. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Sa voix profonde et rocailleuse n'a pas changé non plus, bien que plus rauque que dans mes souvenirs. J'interroge Draco du regard.

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, dit-il dans mon oreille. C'est bien Snape en tout cas.

Je réprime un frisson et tourne les talons, montrant implicitement à l'ancien professeur que je lui fais confiance. Je ne suis quand même pas rassuré par la présence de sa baguette magique qu'il a à la main. Ma magie n'est pas assez puissante pour contrer un sorcier qui a réussi à jouer double jeu pendant des années sans se faire prendre et qui est maintenant au service du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Mais le fait que ça soit Snape entre tous me rassure, en un certain sens. Je sens Draco m'emboîter le pas puis une autre foulée se fait entendre, produisant comme un écho sur le sol marbré du hall, bien silencieux après le vacarme de ces dernières minutes. Même Mrs Black s'est tue.

Nous arrivons dans le salon en face du canapé, témoin visible de notre étreinte précédente, et je me sens rougir.

Je me retourne honteusement et je vois que Draco fait de même. Nous ne bougeons pas, et nos regards en chiens de faïence finissent apparemment par agacer Snape qui reprend en secouant la tête :

- Y'a pas de quoi être gênés, j'ai vu pire vous savez. Et je ne suis pas venu pour ça, c'est bien plus important. Alors on va s'asseoir, et discuter. Ou plutôt _vous_ allez m'écouter, compris ?

Je hoche la tête en guise d'assentiment et je recule pour trouver le canapé derrière moi. J'attrape Draco qui n'a toujours pas fait un geste par la manche de son pull et le force à s'asseoir. Il tombe quasiment sur mes genoux et se décale sous le regard de l'homme qui nous fait face. Lui-même s'assoit dans l'un des fauteuils qui entourent la cheminée puis se tourne vers nous en posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs. Puis il croise ses doigts et les fait craquer. Dire que je ne suis pas rassuré serait bien peu dire.

- D'abord, Draco… commence l'ancien professeur sans préavis. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas dit au Lord que j'étais un espion ? Après sa victoire.

- Hum, eh bien, j'imagine que je… enfin il n'y avait plus rien à espionner, vu que il n'y avait plus personne dans l'autre camp…

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé du tout. J'avais quand même bien trahi une première fois.

- Oh, je suppose que… j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là, rougit mon compagnon.

- Je vois.

Je rougis à mon tour. Je me rappelle que Draco m'avait dit qu'il était obnubilé par moi à cette époque. Je presse sa main et lui souris doucement. Après quelques minutes où chacun reste dans ses pensées, Snape se remet à parler.

- Tout d'abord Potter, c'est moi qui ai suggéré au Lord de vous laisser ici il y a plus de cinq ans. Je lui ai dit que ça augmenterait vos tourments, et je suis sincèrement désolé si c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ajoute-t-il sous mon regard furieux. Mais c'était nécessaire que vous soyez ici pour que je puisse y venir à ma guise et vérifier que vous alliez bien.

Ma surprise est sûrement évidente car il décroise ses doigts et se penche vers moi.

- Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir Mr Potter, jamais. J'ai toujours su que vous auriez un jour votre rôle à jouer dans cette vie.

- Mais la…

- Laisse-moi finir d'abord.

- … prophétie est caduque puisque le Serment a été fait ! continué-je, sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Snape nous regarde d'un air perplexe alors que Draco hoche la tête pour confirmer.

- Quel Serment ?

- Mon Serment Inviolable avec Voldemort ! Celui que Draco a accompli il y a cinq ans - enfin cinq ans et demi maintenant - et qui m'empêche de le tuer. Et qui l'empêche lui de nous tuer tous les deux.

- Harry, intervient mon amant. Je crois que personne n'est au courant de ça.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- C'est vrai ? Mais comment a-t-il pu cacher une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas là après toute cette… agitation. Il m'avait accordé des "vacances".

Je regarde Snape d'un air interrogateur.

- Eh bien, il a fait croire à tout le monde que vous étiez fini, explique l'ancien maître des Potions. Il nous a convoqué après sa victoire et a juste dit que vous, Potter, aimiez Draco et que c'était ce qui vous a mené à votre perte, et que c'était également le résultat de la mission de Draco. Que personne ne connaissait d'ailleurs.

Nous méditons ces révélations en silence. Alors comme ça j'étais mort aux yeux de tous ? Après tout, j'étais bien mort à mes propres yeux avant l'arrivée de Draco… ça ne me choque même pas.

- Et quel est ce Serment ? me demande Snape.

- Dans les grandes lignes, c'est ce que je viens de vous dire : ma vie et celle de Draco contre la sienne.

Il reste silencieux un long moment après que j'ai fini de lui expliquer comment nous en sommes arrivés à cette mascarade. Ma voix tremble un peu par moment mais la présence de Draco à mes côtés me rassure et me soutient.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où elle… dit-il finalement d'un air pensif.

Il soupire.

- Je ferais mieux de commencer par vous raconter un peu mon histoire, avant toute chose.

Snape grimace à ces mots comme si le fait de se confier le rebutait particulièrement, ce que je peux comprendre. En temps de guerre puis de domination, on ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Je hoche la tête dans une tentative d'être rassurant et je sens la main de Draco s'enrouler autour de la mienne.

- J'imagine que Draco vous a raconté que j'ai dû faire un Serment Inviolable avec sa mère pour le protéger s'il ne pouvait faire sa première mission, tuer Dumbledore ? Oui ? Bien. Mais comme Draco a réussi, ce Serment était annulé. J'ai donc pu garder mon statut d'espion chez le Lord au compte de l'Ordre, tout en restant professeur. Puis après que l'Ordre ait été… dissous on va dire, (Je baisse la tête à ces mots.) j'ai été retiré de Poudlard et je suis resté à plein temps avec les Mangemorts. Mon statut d'espion n'a jamais été divulgué et j'avais toujours la pleine confiance du Lord. C'est donc moi qui lui ai suggéré de vous placer ici, au Square Grimmaurd. J'avais pour tache de veiller à ce que vous restiez en vie. C'est moi qui faisais - et qui fais toujours - livrer les bouteilles et victuailles ici. Mais en réalité, j'essayais de veiller à votre bien-être, Mr Potter. Je venais aussi vous voir environ quatre fois par an, quand je pouvais, à votre insu et à celle du Lord, pour vérifier que vous alliez bien et…

Il se racle la gorge. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

- Je vous ai soigné également. Je vous ai lancé des sorts de dégrisement et je vous ai empêché de tomber dans le coma.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que c'est _à cause_ de vous que je n'ai pas pu oublier ! Qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour me retenir et c'était _vous_ ! J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible ! C'est votre faute !

La rage me parcourt les veines et je sens une poussée d'adrénaline parcourir mon corps. Seule la main de Draco m'empêche de me lever.

- Calmez-vous Potter. J'avais raison de vous maintenir dans un état correct non, lance-t-il en pointant du menton nos mains jointes. Apparemment vous avez retrouvé votre _entente_ d'autrefois.

- N'osez même pas…

- Shh Harry, laisse-le finir.

Ce salopard fait un signe de tête en remerciement à mon amant et reprend comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Je ne dis rien mais je bous intérieurement et je pense que cela transparait sur mon visage car son débit s'accélère.

- J'avais raison pour autre chose aussi. Mais je dois faire ça dans l'ordre, compris ? (Il continue sans attendre notre avis.) Il y a plus d'un an, j'ai recueilli Sybille Trelawney, vous vous rappelez d'elle ? Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle a fui Poudlard quand le Lord en a fait une école de Magie Noire et qu'il la voulait à son service pour éviter d'être pris au dépourvu si une nouvelle prophétie se manifestait. Elle était en fuite depuis et elle a retrouvé ma trace trois ans plus tard, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, vu mon statut. Mais elle a réussi à prendre contact avec moi. Je ne sais pas exactement comment elle savait que j'étais toujours contre le Lord mais… bref, elle a dit qu'elle l'avait _vu_. (Il renifle de mépris.) Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a expliqué sa situation et j'ai décidé de la cacher au Manoir Snape, intouchable depuis la nouvelle loi sur les sangs-purs. C'était le dernier endroit où le Lord la chercherait, ou chercherait n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, comme s'il craignait notre réaction.

- Et le Lord avait raison, en un certain sens. Le vingt-neuf février dernier, Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie. Sur toi. Draco Malfoy.

Draco me broie la main de surprise. Je dois dire que l'étonnement m'aurait fait tomber si je n'étais pas déjà assis.

- Pardon ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Ça fait… plus de huit mois maintenant !

- J'ai voulu te prévenir dès que je l'ai décryptée et que j'ai compris que c'était de toi qu'il s'agissait mais tu étais impossible à contacter.

- C'est vrai…, reprend Draco plus calmement. Ça correspond à la période où il m'a fait sa… proposition, juste avant que je passe trois mois confiné au Château.

Je dégage ma main et passe mon bras autour de la taille de Draco dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé mais je sais que ça le perturbe beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne me le montre.

- Mais… Draco, tu m'as dit que tu avais juste interdiction d'en sortir ! Comment pouvait-il être impossible à contacter ? ajouté-je à l'intention de Snape.

- Oui, j'ai su ça après. Mais je ne suis jamais allé au Château, excepté pour les réunions et encore. Parce que si Draco était le bras droit du Maître par sa supervision en tout, moi je suis son bras droit sur le terrain avec des missions en permanence.

- Mais alors comment avez-vous su qu'il était ici ?

- Le Lord m'a convoqué vers le début du mois de mai pour m'interdir de mettre les pieds au Square Grimmaurd. Et quand j'ai prétexté que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis que vous y étiez prisonnier - en tout cas sans qu'il le sache - il a insisté beaucoup trop fortement et je me suis dit que quelque chose clochait. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai appris qu'on avait pas revu Draco depuis le jour précis où il disparaissait chaque année avec le Lord… J'ai vite fait le rapprochement bien sûr. Donc me voilà. En plus ça tombe bien parce que…

La faible voix de mon amour coupe nos tergiversations.

- Vous pouvez me dire la prophétie, s'il vous plaît.

Snape lui jette un regard et prend une grande inspiration. Puis il se met à parler d'une voix monocorde. Comme s'il s'était retenu de dire cela depuis des années. Ce qui est presque le cas en fait.

- Très bien. La voici : _Celui qui pourra ranimer la paix arrive… Il sera conçu dans les entrailles du traître fidèle quand l'année finira… Issu de celui qu'il devra affronter, il vieillira trop vite à cause des liens du sang… Le Seigneur de Ténèbres le formera comme son égal et celui qui est né lorsqu'est mort le septième mois l'émancipera… L'enfant impossible aura le pouvoir de défaire et de refaire mais ne passera pas le douzième mois… Celui qui pourra ranimer la paix sera conçu quand l'année finira…_ [1]

Le silence se fait dans la pièce alors que nous prenons la pleine mesure de ces quelques phrases, étrangement similaires à celles qui constituaient ma propre prophétie.

- Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais le _traître fidèle_, reprend doucement Snape. Mais ça ne correspondait pas car je n'ai jamais été un traître à ce à quoi j'étais fidèle. J'ai toujours cru en Dumbledore, puis en vous Potter. Mais j'ai vite fait le rapprochement avec Draco ensuite. Je n'étais pas au courant pour le Serment mais je savais que vous vous aimiez à l'époque et que Draco t'avait trahi.

- Oui, mais c'était ma mission ! Jamais vous n'auriez pu savoir que j'étais en fait _fidèle_ !

- Oh que si, Draco, je le savais. Je veux dire, tout le monde pouvait le voir à cette période. Vous vous aimiez, et vous vous aimez toujours apparemment. Peut-être que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, ou bien tu te le cachais à toi-même probablement, mais tu l'aimais déjà. Tout le monde savait à quel point vous étiez faits pour être ensemble.

Ça fait bizarre d'entendre Snape parler d'amour, mais rien ne peut plus m'étonner maintenant. Et puis après tout, c'est vrai. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. C'est tout. Je serre la main de Draco sur la mienne en entrecroisant nos doigts. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit faiblement.

- Je pense que vous avez compris la prophétie. C'est plus important que vous ne pouvez le penser. '_Conçu dans les entrailles du traître fidèle_', ça signifie que la potion que j'ai mise au point pour le Lord l'année dernière va te servir à engendrer un enfant, Draco. '_Issu de celui qu'il devra affronter_' signifie qu'il sera aussi l'enfant du Lord. Et '_Celui qui est né lorsqu'est mort le septième mois_', c'est évidemment vous, Potter.

Je frissonne à cette expression quasiment mot pour mot la même que celle qui me qualifiait dans l'autre prophétie, alors que Snape soupire profondément et se penche vers mon amant.

- Je suis désolé Draco, mais tout ça signifie que tu vas devoir…

- Je sais, j'ai compris merci ! Pas la peine de me faire un dessin ! s'emporte-t-il.

- Non, j'allais dire qu'il faudra faire le bon choix, reprend l'homme sans faire cas de son éclat de colère parfaitement compréhensible. Choisir entre engendrer cet enfant qui serait capable de rétablir l'ordre sur cette planète, ou ne pas le faire et laisser le monde sombrer un peu plus dans la folie.

- Quel choix ! Et puis, _lui_, il me l'a déjà demandé.

Je hoche la tête alors que Snape nous fixe d'un air interrogateur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien…, hésite mon amour. Il m'a déjà demandé… enfin sa dernière mission pour moi était de… il fallait que je fasse…

Je l'arrête d'un geste et j'enchaine à sa place, rapidement.

- Il a ordonné à Draco d'engendrer un enfant avec lui, car la puissance de sa magie et sa longévité combinées avec son sang-pur allait faire de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui serait capable de perpétuer son règne.

- Eh bien si le Lord vous a fait cette proposition, ça change tout… Il n'y a plus de choix à faire.

Nous restons silencieux à nouveau et je sens Draco se tendre à côté de moi. Tout d'un coup, une idée me frappe.

- Attendez… Mais ça veut dire qu'il est au courant ! Qu'il connaît cette nouvelle prophétie !

Mon ton horrifié parle pour moi et j'ai un hoquet de terreur.

- Non ! Rassurez-vous, ceci est totalement impossible. Personne d'autre que moi n'y a assisté ! Je pense juste que cette proposition, c'est la coïncidence parfaite qui a été faite pour que la prophétie se réalise. Mais comme vous la connaissez maintenant, vous pouvez choisir. Enfin si on veut.

- Comment ça "si on veut" ?

- Eh bien, une fois qu'une prophétie est enclenchée, elle s'accomplit jusqu'au bout.

- Mais elle n'est pas encore enclenchée ! Il a juste demandé, s'insurge Draco.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que vous pouviez encore choisir dans un certain sens, réplique-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est trop tard, dis-je en me tournant vers mon blond. Je veux dire, il a fait une proposition. Et la prophétie dit "sera engendré" pas comme celle qui me concernait et qui disait "sera né".

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça ? Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis, c'est pas possible ! Tu ne veux pas que je… fasse ça quand même !

L'air outré de mon compagnon me sort à peine de ma torpeur.

- Mais tu as entendu, c'est enclenché, c'est trop tard…, dis-je d'un ton résigné.

- Arrête dis pas ça ! Je veux pas, je veux pas…

Draco laisse échapper quelques larmes et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Alors que nous nous étreignons fermement et que les mains de Draco agrippent mon dos à m'en faire mal, Snape finit par s'en aller sur une dernière phrase qui passe inaperçue.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, sinon mon absence sera remarquée. Mais réfléchissez bien, d'accord ?

oOoOoOo

Les quelques jours qui suivent la visite de Snape se passent dans une ambiance glaciale. Draco reste campé sur ses positions et ne me parle plus. Je me crois revenu cinq mois en arrière quand je n'étais qu'un fantôme dans cette maison déjà chargée de souvenirs. Sauf que maintenant nous sommes deux fantômes à déambuler sans se croiser. Pourtant je veux lui parler ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça alors que Voldemort revient dans trois semaines ! Je ne supporte pas l'idée de rester en froid avec lui jusqu'à son départ… Non jamais. En plus ça fait cinq jours qu'il reste enfermé dans l'une des chambres du deuxième étage, alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est dur pour moi d'y aller. Il redescend uniquement pour manger et il reste muet et sourd à toutes mes tentatives d'apaiser l'atmosphère et cette tension qui règne entre nous.

Je n'en peux plus. Cette atmosphère me pèse atrocement. Notre bulle de bonheur me semble bien loin alors que la semaine dernière encore, elle était là, autour de nous et de notre amour. Je ne veux plus pleurer comme je l'ai fait ces derniers jours, seul, frigorifié dans mon vaste lit vide. Bon, je conçois que lui parler de la prophétie qui le lie à Voldemort n'est peut-être pas le meilleur sujet de conversation possible… mais nous devons en parler ! Il faut que je lui fasse comprendre, qu'il comprenne malgré ses réticences, que cet enfant pourrait être celui qui nous sauverait tous et qu'il doit venir au monde pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

En même temps, je suis désespéré à l'idée de Draco se faisant 'engrosser' comme il dit, par Voldemort. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il doit ressentir, mais il ne me laisse pas l'approcher pour l'aider. Pourquoi, alors que pour une fois dans notre vie, on se sentait bien, en paix avec nous-même, ensemble… pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous arrive encore ce truc horrible ? Cette sensation de ne pas avoir le choix, que les prochaines années sont fixées à l'avance, de n'être que des pions, que des outils pour amener autre chose… Je l'ai déjà ressenti. C'est quand même à cause de ça que j'ai voulu y remédier il y a cinq ans, pour pouvoir décider de ma vie et de mon avenir, avec Draco. En même temps, vu ce que ça a donné et le résultat qui en a découlé, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir… Même si jusqu'à la semaine dernière je savais que c'était le bon choix. Je le sais toujours, c'est juste un peu plus dur d'y croire, maintenant qu'on ne se parle plus.

Il va falloir que j'y aille, que je monte le voir dans la chambre où il s'est retranché. Que je monte au deuxième étage, malgré les démons intérieurs qui m'agitent encore aujourd'hui. Je grimpe d'un pas décidé jusqu'au premier étage. Ça, ça va. Le plus dur reste à faire. Allons, Harry, tu l'as déjà fait ! Même si la dernière fois, Draco était avec moi… Un peu de courage, justement, tu vas le retrouver ton Draco là. Rassemble les derniers relents de ton âme Gryffondoresque et vas-y !

Je m'avance dans les escaliers, une marche après l'autre, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite à mesure que l'idée de revoir Draco que j'ai à peine croisé ces derniers jours se précise dans mon esprit. Arrivé sur le palier, ma frayeur disparaît quand j'entends sur ma droite de faibles bruits de sanglots. J'ouvre la première porte mais la pièce est vide. J'entrouvre la deuxième et j'aperçois mon amour couché en chien de fusil sur un lit qui a connu des jours meilleurs, le tissu faisant office de dessus de lit replié autour de son corps comme une couverture. C'est de lui qu'émanent les faibles sanglots que j'entends depuis mon arrivée à l'étage. Je m'approche silencieusement en chuchotant pour ne pas l'effrayer ni le surprendre.

- Draco, mon amour ? Draco ?

Il ne me dit rien alors je me couche contre lui, son dos contre mon torse et je passe lentement ma main par-dessus son corps recroquevillé pour attraper la sienne et l'enserrer fermement contre moi. Tout son corps est tremblant de froid et sa main est glacée dans mes doigts. Mon autre main passe et repasse dans ses cheveux soyeux et je lui murmure des mots de réconfort, dans l'espoir vain de le calmer. Après quelques temps de ce traitement, ses pleurs se tarissent et il me semble qu'il s'est endormi. Mais sa faible voix se fait finalement entendre.

- J'en peux plus… je voulais occulter ça de ma tête, je pensais que si j'y pensais plus, ça partirait, ça n'existerait plus… le Lord et son marché, sa mission et… Et puis j'étais bien, il n'y avait que toi et moi, coupés du monde, alors quand j'y repensais, ça me semblait irréel.

Je le laisse parler, verser ce qu'il a sur le cœur et ma main qui tenait la sienne caresse maintenant son ventre, dans de petits mouvements circulaires qui se veulent apaisants.

- Mais maintenant y'a ça qui me tombe dessus ! Ça confirme tout ce que je redoutais et que je voulais oublier. Cette mission, porter l'enfant du Lord… en fait, c'est beaucoup plus important que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… ça m'a cassé complètement. J'y pensais déjà souvent, mais plus l'échéance arrivait, plus j'avais peur et plus ça me faisait mal. Et ça par dessus-tout…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Draco pousse un soupir qui fait trembler tout son corps plaqué contre le mien et il me caresse le dos de la main du bout de ses doigts gelés.

- Je savais que si j'en parlais, à voix haute, je ne pourrais pas oublier car ça t'aurait tracassé toi aussi et… et ça repoussait l'échéance tout simplement. Et puis tu avais tes propres démons à affronter, je ne voulais pas t'imposer les miens en plus. Je savais que tu y pensais toi aussi, mais c'était trop dur et on était tellement bien tous les deux tous seuls, que ça aurait tout fait voler en éclat si j'en parlais, si on en discutait vraiment à voix haute…

J'accentue mes caresses et le serre de plus belle contre moi. Je sais à quel point il a raison.

- On a quand même passé cinq mois formidables ensemble tous les deux, non ? reprend Draco en roulant doucement sur le dos pour me regarder.

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée mais je me force à sourire. Son air triste à l'idée que tout est déjà fini fait écho au mien et je pose mon front sur le sien. Je comprends ce qu'il ne me dit pas et ferme douloureusement les yeux avant de lui demander :

- Alors tu vas accepter ? Sa mission ?

- Je sais qu'il y a plus que moi en jeu dans l'histoire et je comprends maintenant ce que tu as ressenti toutes ces années. (Je rouvre les yeux.) J'avais jamais vraiment percuté, même quand tu m'en parlais à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, et depuis ces quelques jours où je pense et réfléchis à propos de cette prophétie… je saisis, je comprends vraiment ce sentiment…

- Que tu ne peux rien y faire quoi que tu veuilles. Et c'est insupportable… j'ajoute dans un murmure.

- C'est ça. Et je sais aussi que si je refuse, il me forcera sûrement, ou il m'enfermera et… je ne te verrai plus jamais. Et même en acceptant, je ne suis pas sûr que… nous deux… (Une larme s'échappe de chacune de ses paupières.) Ça me tue, si tu savais…

- Je sais. Ça me tue aussi.

Il avance la tête et m'embrasse doucement dans le cou.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, fait sa voix étouffée par ma peau.

Je ne réponds rien et lui relève la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement, avant que nous ne nous endormions, abattus mais heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble pour les dernières semaines de sa présence au Square Grimmaurd.

oOoOoOo

Nous sommes le premier décembre. Voldemort revient demain. Ces dernières semaines se sont passées dans une atmosphère morose au Square Grimmaurd depuis que nous nous sommes, et surtout Draco, résignés à ce que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte et lui ne veut pas partir. Mais il le faut. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort ne peut pas nous tuer qu'il ne peut pas nous faire souffrir, voire forcer Draco à faire cet enfant. Et je n'accepterais jamais ça. Jamais ! Vaut mieux qu'il soit _consentant_ dans un certain sens, ça se passera mieux pour lui. C'est ce que nous nous répétons dans nos têtes à longueur de journée, je le vois dans ses yeux. Mais ça n'en est pas moins dur pour autant. Que ne donnerais-je pour lui éviter cette souffrance ! Je préférerai encore prendre sa place, tiens ! Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, je le sais.

La voix de mon compagnon me sort de mes pensées et je remarque qu'il est assis devant moi accroupi sur ses genoux, alors que je suis moi-même sur le canapé.

- Harry, je t'aime, tu le sais ?

- Oui. Je t'aime aussi.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accorder une faveur ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux Draco.

- Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Je sens Draco prendre ma main droite dans les siennes et déposer en son creux un petit objet.

- Accepte cette bague en gage de mon amour pour toi.

J'ouvre les yeux en même temps que ma main et remarque une chevalière qui y est posée. Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je réalise toute l'importance et la symbolique de son geste. Je contemple la bague d'un or blanc très pur, où la lettre M en or fin ciselé se détache autour d'une petite émeraude.

- Oh Draco, mon amour, je…

Ma voix se bloque sous l'afflux de tendresse et d'amour qui me submerge pour l'homme en face de moi.

- Je voulais juste te la donner pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Tu es fou. Mais c'est la chevalière des Malfoy et… je sais que tu y tiens énormément…

- Et je tiens encore plus à toi, Harry, c'est pour ça qu'elle a plus sa place sur toi. Et…

Il rougit et je sens combien ça lui coûte de dire ça.

- C'est cul-cul je sais, mais ça fera comme un lien…

- … entre nous, finissons-nous en cœur.

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux pendant un moment, ressentant avec une intensité folle l'amour émanant de celui qui nous fait face. Pris d'une idée fulgurante, je me lève brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Draco à la renverse. Je le retiens d'une main et énonce ce qui vient de me passer par la tête.

- Draco, mon amour, je sais. Rendons ça… officiel, en un sens.

Il me regarde d'un air interloqué et je comprends que mon visage extatique ne doit pas le rassurer. Je lui rends sa chevalière.

- Je reviens !

Je me précipite vers l'escalier. Malgré mon appréhension toujours aussi vivace, mon enthousiasme me permet de passer outre le chagrin et je gravis les marches deux par deux sans même y penser. Je passe devant notre chambre puis grimpe au deuxième étage pour pousser doucement la porte menant à la chambre de Sirius. Je me souviens très bien d'y avoir vu… Oui elle est là ! Une chevalière Black qui devait appartenir à mon parrain avant qu'il ne la relègue sur son bureau lorsqu'il est parti d'ici étant jeune. Contrairement à celle de Draco, celle-ci est en onyx et la lettre B gravée avec dextérité au sein de la pierre est en argent. Comme elle était à mon parrain, et qu'il m'a tout légué, elle est à moi de fait. En plus comme la mère de Draco est une Black, ça ne choquera personne de le voir la porter.

Satisfait de ma trouvaille, je redescends en trombe dans le salon. Mes cheveux encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude, malgré la coupe que m'a faite Draco il y a presqu'un mois maintenant. Je le retrouve assis par terre sur le tapis du salon, des questions plein les yeux. Je m'accroupis devant lui et lui prend les mains avec ferveur et excitation.

- J'ai une idée. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça complètement fou mais j'aimerais bien qu'on…

- Oui ?

- Tu vois… qu'on fasse comme une cérémonie de vœux éternels ou un truc comme ça.

Mon blond me regarde fixement sans rien dire. Puis un sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on se _marie_ ?

Son ton incrédule et amusé me fait rougir.

- En quelque sorte. Symboliquement bien sûr. Pour dire que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi et que nous nous aimerons quoi qu'il arrive. (Un frisson me parcourt le dos.) Tu comprends ? Mais si tu veux pas, je… je peux juste te la donner, ajouté-je en lui tendant ma main qui tient la chevalière.

- Non, ça me paraît une bonne idée, sourit Draco. Mais je vois pas comment faire.

- Fais-moi confiance. Laisse-toi juste porter.

Je tire légèrement sur ses mains et il s'agenouille devant moi. Je le rejoins quelques secondes plus tard et on se retrouve à genoux l'un en face de l'autre, le feu nous réchauffant à travers nos vêtements. Je lui attrape les mains et nous nous regardons un long moment dans les yeux. Puis je commence.

- Draco Malfoy, cette série de promesse, tu devras la respecter pour être mon compagnon à jamais.

Il rigole doucement mais enchaîne avec autant de sérieux et de concentration que je dois en avoir.

- Harry Potter, cette série de promesse, tu devras la respecter pour être mon compagnon à jamais.

Nous nous sourions face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Je prends la parole en premier et Draco me suit, hésitant d'abord puis avec plus d'assurance.

- Promets-moi que tu résisteras à ton arrivée là-bas.

- Promets-moi que tu continueras à t'alimenter.

- Promets-moi que tu engendreras cet enfant en pensant à moi.

- Promets-moi que tu ne te morfondras pas.

- Promets-moi que tu survivras malgré tout.

- Promets-moi que tu t'entraîneras pour être prêt.

Nos paroles résonnent dans le salon vide alors que le feu de la cheminée continuer de chatoyer et de répandre sa lumière autour de nous, déformant nos ombres. Mais je n'y prends pas garde et je continue notre litanie improvisée.

- Promets-moi que tu me reviendras.

- Promets-moi que l'on se reverra.

- Promets-moi que tu penseras à moi.

- Promets-moi que tu rêveras de moi.

- Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras pour toujours.

- Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras à jamais.

Je lui passe la bague des Black sur son annulaire gauche et il fait de même avec la chevalière des Malfoy sur mon propre doigt. Puis j'enroule mes bras autour de son corps alors qu'il me serre fermement contre lui. Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson et les larmes me montent aux yeux sous l'intensité des émotions qui me serrent la gorge. Mon homme. Mon compagnon. À moi pour la vie. Puis la réalité me rattrape et je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter à l'idée que nous allons être séparés pour… je ne sais même pas combien de temps. Mon cœur se serre et mes épaules tressautent. Je sens les mains de Draco caresser doucement mon dos à travers le pull noir que je porte aujourd'hui et au bout de quelques minutes, je me calme et me redresse.

Les yeux dans les yeux, nos deux visages se rapprochent et nous nous embrassons de longues minutes, d'abord lentement puis plus passionnément. Sans un bruit, Draco m'allonge doucement sur le tapis qui recouvre le sol devant la cheminée et me fait l'amour pendant longtemps et avec tant de douceur que je défaillis entre ses bras.

Le reste de la nuit nous trouve couchés à même le sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans dormir, nous repaissant mutuellement de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

L'aube se lève. Nous aussi. Mes mains tremblent et Draco les emprisonne entre les siennes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. J'ai pris ma décision.

- Oui je sais, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à quand je serais tout seul ici et…

Ma voix tremble et Draco me fait taire d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

- À chaque fois que Snape passera, tu lui demanderas de mes nouvelles. Et je ferai pareil de mon côté. Et si jamais tu te sens seul, regarde cette bague, et dis-toi que je pense à toi. Je penserai à toi en permanence.

Je hoche doucement la tête sans un mot et une larme roule le long de ma joue, suivie par une deuxième. Draco relève ma tête et prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- Un jour, on sera réuni de nouveau, je te le promets.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Je t'aime, me murmure une dernière fois mon blond.

- Je t'aime, murmuré-je à mon tour.

On s'embrasse tendrement une dernière fois, puis je prends place sur le canapé, comme si je n'y avais pas bougé depuis six mois. Seuls mes cheveux courts cachés sous la capuche de mon pull marquent la différence. Draco se met debout devant la cheminée, face à moi. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restons silencieux et seul le tic-tac de la grande horloge brise le silence par à-coup. Nous nous regardons fixement dans les yeux et j'essaie de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Mais ses yeux sont tristes et je sais que moi aussi, j'ai du mal à ne pas m'effondrer.

Finalement, ça y est, il est là.

- As-tu réfléchi Draco ?

- Oui Maître. J'accepte, dit Draco en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

Voldemort a un sourire satisfait qui me donne envie de l'étrangler. Mais je n'en fais rien et lève juste une dernière fois les yeux vers mon amour. Nous échangeons un ultime regard avant que tous deux ne transplanent sans rien dire de plus, me laissant seul au Square Grimmaurd. Avachi sur le canapé défoncé, j'ai l'amère impression que ces six derniers mois n'ont jamais eu lieu. Seule la pression qu'exerce la chevalière que Draco m'a donnée sur mon annulaire gauche me rappelle leur réalité.

_à suivre_

* * *

><p>[1] Librement inspirée de la première prophétie écrite par JKR [pour rappel : "<em>Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois<em>…"]

**Ne me tuez pas, please ! La suite arrivera, euh… je sais pas quand ^^  
><strong>**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, _Snape_ est la version anglaise de _Rogue_ que je préfère utiliser.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A bientôt !  
><strong>**Kelewan**

**PS : je me suis amusée à "photoshoper" des chevalières existantes pour créer celles dont j'ai parlé dans ce chapitre, donc je peux vous envoyer les images par mail :P [EDIT: **avec la nouvelle version de ffnet, j'ai mis comme illustration de cette fic les images des chevalières en question :)**]**


	3. En latence Part 3

**27/01/12**

**Bonjour à tous (toutes) !**

**Suite et fin de cet OS devenu three-shot. Cette dernière partie est un peu longue mais tout finit bien (pour de vrai n.n)**

**Avertissement 1: UA à partir du tome 6. Voldemort n'a pas fait d'Horcruxes. Les reliques de la mort n'existent pas.  
><strong>**Avertissement 2: slash/yaoi  
><strong>**Avertissement 3: mpreg (grossesse masculine) sous-entendue**

**Disclaimer : **_**Harry Potter **_**appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Sur ce,  
>Bonne lecture :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Déjà neuf mois que Draco est parti avec lui, Voldemort. Oh bordel ! Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop dur… Je ne sais rien de rien, même Snape n'est pas venu me voir ! Il me l'avait pourtant promis, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne fait pas grand cas de moi finalement ! Toutes ses paroles et ses belles promesses de savoir si je vais bien, de me donner des nouvelles de Draco, tu parles ! Je fais taire la petite voix qui me dit qu'avec la surveillance constante de Voldemort il n'est pas vraiment libre de ses mouvements, et je me contente de me mettre en colère, ça fait du bien. Ça me rappelle cruellement mes années passées seul ici, avant l'arrivée de Draco puis de Snape. Quand je me mettais en colère pour un rien, histoire de ressentir encore quelque chose, de me sentir vivant… Non Harry, ressaisis-toi, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Le temps qui passe est cruel, et emporte chaque jour un peu plus l'idée de revoir Draco vivant, d'avoir de ses nouvelles, ou même de voir Snape pointer le bout de son nez crochu par cette porte.<p>

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer quand on est seul, inquiet et sans pouvoir sortir ! J'ai voulu boire à nouveau, pour que le temps passe plus vite, mais je n'ai pas pu l'espoir encore et toujours, et l'envie que Draco ne me retrouve pas comme un déchet à son retour, ont eu raison de mon envie de m'abandonner à la douce torpeur induite par l'alcool. Et la bague de Draco, la chevalière des Malfoy, que je regarde souvent, que je touche tout le temps, me rend une certaine sérénité, et me rappelle tous ces mois passés ici à deux.

Du coup, il a bien fallu que je me fasse à manger également, malgré mon appréhension à le faire seul. Cuisiner ne m'a finalement pas apporté la souffrance et la peine que je croyais subir de plein fouet, mais plutôt un bien-être certain. Je me souviens des moments passés ces derniers mois avec Draco dans cette même cuisine : au début alors que je le regardais donner du cœur à l'ouvrage en nous préparant de bons plats et ensuite alors que je l'aidais et que nous cuisinions à deux.

J'ai aussi continué à entraîner ma magie sans baguette en me souvenant des conseils de Draco, et en y allant au fur et à mesure de mes capacités et de ma volonté. Je pense avoir retrouvé quasiment intégralement ce que j'avais perdu toutes ces années. Draco serait fier de moi. Oh j'espère qu'il va bien. Ça me tue de ne rien savoir. Je ne veux même pas penser à l'éventualité où…

Je suis assis sur le canapé à faire m'entraîner quand la sonnette retentit. Je me crois neuf mois en arrière quand Draco venait de me couper les cheveux ici même. Mais cette fois, je sais qui sonne, ou en tout cas, je sais qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule et unique personne. Je me lève péniblement du sofa et laisse retomber la table et le pouf devant moi d'un geste de la main. J'ouvre la porte et c'est effectivement Snape qui se dresse devant moi. Ma bouche s'entrouvre pour lâcher le flot de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres mais il me coupe d'une phrase qui me soulage instantanément et réfrène mes ardeurs.

- Draco va bien. Et pas un mot Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. Vous allez m'écouter tranquillement d'accord !

Je hoche la tête, à la fois heureux et inquiet d'avoir des nouvelles. Snape se dirige lentement vers le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé en me désignant le fauteuil en face de lui pour que je m'y mette. Je ne discute pas de ce choix – les excentricités de l'ancien professeur ne sont pas ma priorité en ce moment.

- Très bien. Alors une fois le Maître rentré au Manoir, lui et Draco ont conçu l'enfant directement. (Je retiens un frisson de dégout à ces mots.) Puis l'enfant est né vingt jours plus tard, le 31 décembre.

- Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ! C'est à cause de votre potion ?

Snape secoue la tête et mon cœur fait comme un creux dans ma poitrine.

- C'est ce que nous avons cru au début. Le ventre de Draco s'arrondissait à une vitesse démesurée et chaque nuit il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris deux kilos de plus, ce qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité en réalité.

- C'est horrible… Et après ?

- Après la naissance, le Maître a pris l'enfant avec lui car il faisait déjà de la magie et il voulait commencer son éducation immédiatement. Au début, il l'a confié à Lucius Malfoy, mais on s'est très vite aperçu que l'enfant vieillissait très vite, comme lors de la grossesse de Draco. Ce qu'on a supposé, c'est que pour lui un mois passé dans le monde correspond à un an de vie, et avec les capacités physiques, intellectuelles et magiques qui vont avec.

Quelle horreur ! Même si je hais ce gosse pour avoir fait subir ça a Draco, une partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher de le plaindre.

- Puis à la fin du mois d'avril quand l'enfant a eu l'apparence et le mental d'un garçon de quatre ans, le Lord a décidé de prendre sa formation en main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait exactement, car tout le monde a été écarté de cet apprentissage à partir de ce moment-là. Et j'ai enfin pu contacter Draco. Il voulait de vos nouvelles, mais je n'ai pas pu passer avant aujourd'hui, à croire que j'ai été délibérément tenu occupé pendant tout ce temps. Ensuite, c'est-à-dire ce matin, le Lord m'a demandé de me débarrasser de l'enfant, car il s'est apparemment rendu compte qu'il est dangereux pour lui. Je lui ai fait croire que c'était fait, et me voilà ici pour vous le laisser, enfin.

- Et où est-il ce monstre ? demandé-je d'un ton hargneux.

- Le voici Potter.

Snape sort sa baguette et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il la dirige vers l'espace vide sur le canapé à côté de lui et murmure le sortilège du _Finite Incantatem_.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter mes paroles coléreuses en voyant le pauvre gosse assis devant moi. Il n'a rien demandé à personne lui, il n'a pas demandé à naître, à être le futur de tout un monde. Et Merlin, qu'il ressemble à Draco ! Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je les refoule bien vite. En même temps, heureusement qu'il ne ressemble pas à Voldemort, sinon je crois que j'aurais pas pu trouver le courage ni l'envie de m'occuper de lui.

- Il va falloir que j'y retourne Potter, dit-il en se levant et en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Sinon quelqu'un va finir par se poser des questions.

- Déjà ? Mais moi aussi, j'ai des questions ! m'exclamé-je en me levant d'un bond. Comment va Draco ? Il s'est complètement remis de cette grossesse finalement ? Il va bien ? Il pourra venir me voir bientôt ?

- Il va bien et il s'est parfaitement remis, du moins physiquement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la naissance de l'enfant, si ce n'est récemment. Et il ne viendra sûrement pas. Il ne faut pas que le Lord se doute de quelque chose.

- Mais…

- C'est bon maintenant, plus de questions.

Je me renfrogne, mais je sais qu'il a raison et que l'enjeu est plus grave que mon envie de voir mon amour, alors je ne dis rien. Au moins je sais qu'il va bien maintenant.

- Bon, vous avez compris Potter, c'est à vous de continuer sa formation et de le prendre en charge dorénavant.

Il place l'enfant dans mes bras. Je fixe l'ancien maître des Potions d'un air dubitatif mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et enchaîne :

- Et n'oubliez pas, il ne passera pas l'année, alors faîtes en sorte qu'il soit prêt avant cette échéance.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

- Ça, c'est votre boulot, pas le mien.

Snape hausse un sourcil et fait volte face. L'enfant dans mes bras, je secoue la tête de dépit en entendant la porte claquer.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, maintenant.

Le garçon n'est pas conscient de mon trouble, évidemment, et semble prendre ce qui lui arrive avec détachement et une certaine apathie. En même temps, je me demande ce que ça fait de vieillir plus vite : prendre un an tous les mois, ça doit pas être facile. Je le mets face à moi, toujours dans mes bras, et il croise ses jambes autour de ma taille. Il est tout léger ce môme.

- Alors comment tu t'appelles ?

Il reste muet en me regardant de ses grands yeux gris - les mêmes que Draco. Je répète ma question mais il ne semble pas comprendre ou bien il est vraiment muet ? Qu'est-ce que Snape a encore oublié de me dire ? J'en ai marre de ces devinettes. Déjà que je me suis rongé les sangs pendant ces derniers mois en ne sachant pas comment Draco se portait, il faut maintenant que je m'occupe d'un gosse dont je ne sais rien et qui pourrait me faire bien plus de mal que Voldemort lui-même ! Et dire que d'après cette prophétie, c'est moi qui suis censé lui apprendre le bon côté de la magie pour l'émanciper, tu parles !

Je sors de mes souvenirs en sentant quelque chose tirer sur ma manche, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je baisse de nouveau les yeux vers ce bout de chou dont les yeux me rappellent douloureusement que je n'ai pas vu son père depuis presqu'un an maintenant. Et même si j'ai déjà passé cinq ans loin de lui, j'avais l'alcool pour m'aider à supporter à cette époque. L'enfant commence quand même à peser lourd sur mes avant-bras et je le pose sur le sol. Impossible de croire qu'il est né il y a huit mois seulement ! Même si la prophétie avait prédit que ça se passerait comme ça, c'est quand même dur à croire.

Il ne bouge pas, immobile au milieu du salon, regardant par terre et semblant inquiet de savoir quel autre traitement il allait subir. Oh mon pauvre, que t'a-t-on fait là-bas ? Moi qui me plaignais de l'absence d'amour que je ressentais dans mon enfance, au moins j'ai découvert l'amitié et l'affection après (_non, ne pas y penser_) Mais lui ! Dire que c'est dix fois pire que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre serait un euphémisme. Élevé au sein du bastion des Mangemorts, sous la tutelle de Lucius Malfoy, puis de Voldemort lui-même. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop abîmé, ni trop atteint de Magie Noire, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Putain de prophétie !

Mon instinct de 'sauveur' dont Draco se moquait allégrement à une époque maintenant révolue et que je croyais enfoui sous des couches de désespoir et de cynisme, reprend le dessus et je m'accroupis à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- L'enfant, me murmure-t-il.

Bon, il parle, c'est déjà ça. Mais sinon il est attardé ou quoi ce môme ? C'est quoi cette réponse, il veut faire l'enfant, c'est ça ? Bon calme-toi Harry, c'est qu'un enfant justement. Et techniquement, il n'a même pas un an, faut pas lui en demander trop non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- On m'appelle l'enfant.

Ah c'est donc ça, il répondait à ma première question. Mais quoi ?

- L'enfant ? Mais c'est pas un prénom, ça !

Il se tait à nouveau et me regarde avec ses grands yeux vides de toute expression, comme s'il voulait que je le comprenne.

- Je sais pas. Mon père il veut que je choisisse un prénom, car lui n'a pas eu cette chance, car son prénom Tom vient de son père moldu qu'il aimait pas.

Il débite son discours comme une tirade apprise par cœur et ça me fout les jetons. Il a été complètement manipulé, ce petit. Pas que je m'en doutais pas, bien sûr, mais entre le penser et le voir, il y a une différence.

- C'est quoi ton prénom à toi ?

Sa question me sort de mon désarroi.

- Moi c'est Harry.

Sa bouille craquante me fait fondre mais je me souviens bien vite que j'ai sous les yeux le fils de Voldemort qui l'a manifestement entraîné à la Magie Noire, si j'en juge les flammes sombres qu'il vient de faire jaillir du bout de ses doigts, sans préavis.

J'ai un mouvement de recul quand il tourne brusquement la tête vers moi, s'arrachant à sa fascination pour les flammes. Il faut que je lui trouve un truc à faire, n'importe quoi, sinon les semaines à venir vont être difficiles. Je suis supposé l'entraîner, pas le regarder avec dégout ou adoration, voyons !

Très bien, autant commencer par le début.

- Alors euh… l'enfant, qu'as-tu fait avant que Snape ne t'amène ici ?

- Snape ?

- Oui, tu sais, le monsieur en noir avec le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et les yeux renfoncés qui vient de partir ?

Mon imitation gestuelle de Snape est visiblement réussie puisqu'il éclate de rire en tapant dans ses mains. Bon il est humain finalement ce petit, on va pouvoir essayer de s'entendre.

- Oui, oui je vois !

- Alors, qu'as-tu appris ?

- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais avec un monsieur aux cheveux très blonds qui s'est occupé de moi comme un bébé, dit-il en ricanant. Il était vraiment bête et il me détestait. Mais moi aussi je le détestais, alors je l'ai puni. (Un frisson me parcourt le dos.) Mais après c'était beaucoup mieux. J'ai été avec un homme à tête de serpent qui disait qu'il est mon père mais que je devais l'appeler Maître comme tout le monde. Avec lui, j'ai fait apparaître des flammes comme celles-ci. C'était bien ! J'ai aussi appris les sorts du _Doloris_, de l'_Imperium_ et de l'_Avada Kedavra_. Je devais rester dans une pièce toute noire et voir des choses maléfiques en gardant les yeux grands ouverts, comme ça. J'ai aussi torturé et tué des gens et des animaux et j'ai su comment les faire revivre, mais c'était pas drôle parce qu'après ils étaient pas comme avant et c'était trop facile de les tuer de nouveau.

Je retiens une grimace à son ton boudeur d'enfant capricieux, mais il enchaîne sans faire cas de mes réticences.

- Je sais aussi parler aux serpents. J'ai appris le _Sectumsempra_ et le sort de confusion et d'_Oubliettes_. Et aussi léviter les choses et les gens, c'est marrant ! Mais quand j'y arrivais pas, mon père m'attachait les mains et je devais me pencher en avant et alors je recevais des coups de fouet dans le dos. Ça, ça faisait mal, dit-il en baissant la tête. Mais comme après j'y arrivais très bien, j'avais plus de punition et mon père me donnait des récompenses. J'aime bien.

Le contraste entre son air innocent et le timbre calme de sa voix avec lesquels il énonce ce qu'il a été contraint de faire me dégoûte, mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse. C'est Voldemort qui l'a élevé, pas un ange ! Et c'est à moi de changer tout ça.

Je lui prends les mains et contemple son visage extatique alors qu'il se remémore ce que son pè… Voldemort lui a appris. Un frisson plus violent me parcourt le corps cette fois et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de l'enfant qui se trouve devant moi. Je me demande comment lui annoncer ce qui va suivre, ce qu'il va faire avec moi. Sa voix interrogatrice me sort de mes pensées.

- Harry ?

- Hm oui ?

- Pourquoi je suis là ?

Ok, alors c'est lui qui entame directement les hostilités. Harry, te loupe pas. N'oublie pas que tu as une partie de la prophétie à réaliser.

- Eh bien, tout ce que tu as appris à faire jusqu'à maintenant était une… partie de la magie que certains sorciers utilisent, mais pas tous. Et moi je suis là pour t'apprendre l'autre moitié. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je vais faire du mal à des gens ? Ils sont où ? demande-t-il en tournant la tête de droite à gauche.

- PAS QUESTION !

Son air apeuré me chamboule mais je reste ferme. Pas question de renoncer à mes principes.

- Il n'y aura pas de personnes à torturer, ou à tuer dans cette maison, on est bien d'accord ? Tu es ici pour apprendre la Magie Blanche, la magie curative, la magie qui aide, qui défend, ou tout du moins qui ne fait pas de mal. Ni à toi, ni aux autres, ni même aux plantes ou animaux, compris ? Je vais te montrer que la magie s'est aussi… se protéger, ou bien soigner une personne, devenir invisible, ou faire pousser une fleur, faire jaillir de l'eau et encore plein d'autres choses très belles qui ne font de mal à personne, et qui rendent la vie plus facile. Tu vois ?

Au fur et à mesure que je lui énonçais ces différents points, je joignais le geste à la parole.

- Oui, fait-il d'une petite voix. Tu ne me crieras plus dessus ?

- Non, mais seulement si tu es sage. Et tu n'auras pas de punition, ou bien… je te ferai dessiner, tiens ! Tu apprendras à être une bonne personne et un bon sorcier.

- J'oublierai tout de ce que je connais déjà ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais la magie est neutre en réalité. C'est l'usage que tu en fais qui la rend bonne ou mauvaise, blanche ou noire. Par exemple les flammes que tu faisais tout à l'heure ? Eh bien, si tu les projettes sur quelqu'un pour lui faire mal et le brûler, c'est une mauvaise chose, mais si tu t'en sers pour faire un feu qui réchauffera des personnes qui ont froid alors c'est une bonne chose, tu comprends ?

- Oui, c'est simple !

- Oui, ça l'est. Mais tu auras tout le temps d'apprendre ce type de subtilité dans ton apprentissage avec moi, je conclus en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

Je passe le reste de la journée à tester ses capacités et c'est tout simplement prodigieux ! Il a malheureusement souvent la tendance à se laisser emporter par les pulsions meurtrières qui lui viennent de ses premiers apprentissages avec Voldemort, mais je vais corriger tout ça, foi de Potter ! Et c'est un vrai plaisir d'être le professeur d'un tel élève aussi doué, donc tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Même s'il semble avoir compris et assimilé mon discours du début, je n'ose pas le laisser seul dans une chambre pour cette première nuit. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire ? Non, je vais rester auprès de lui pour le surveiller. Je ne dormirai pas de toute façon. Et ainsi j'aurai la nuit pour réfléchir à comment respecter ma part du marché dans cette prophétie.

oOoOoOo

L'enfant a eu dix ans. Enfin dix mois, mais ça correspond à dix ans, si j'en crois la théorie de Snape. Nous avons célébré son anniversaire à notre façon. Je lui ai fait un gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes que nous avons fini en deux jours et je lui ai offert l'écharpe de Gryffondor de Sirius restée dans la chambre du deuxième étage. Il avait l'air surpris que je lui donne quelque chose à lui et je pense que les "récompenses" que Voldemort lui faisait n'étaient pas vraiment de ce genre-là. En tout cas, il a eu l'air d'aimer et il est maintenant constamment enroulé dedans.

L'enfant s'est calmé depuis notre première rencontre et heureusement. Les premiers jours ont été difficiles, il faisait des cauchemars, et je n'étais pas loin d'en faire aussi, mais finalement ça s'est arrangé, et j'ai réussi à trouver un moyen de l'entraîner à la Magie Blanche. Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé à se donner un prénom malgré tous ceux que je lui propose, alors je continue à l'appeler "l'enfant" comme les autres avant moi.

Depuis deux mois qu'il est au Square, nous avons instauré une sorte de routine lui et moi. Il est finalement resté dormir à mes côtés toutes les nuits depuis qu'il est au Square. Nous nous levons donc ensemble, et je nous prépare le petit déjeuner. Nous nous mettons ensuite à la théorie. J'ai retrouvé mes livres de Poudlard, mais il assimila les sept années en un mois - à croire que ses capacités à apprendre sont proportionnelles à sa croissance. Alors j'ai dû fouiller dans la bibliothèque des Black pour trouver autre chose pour continuer et nous consacrons toujours les heures de la matinée à la lecture. Il me demande ce qu'il ne comprend pas mais la plupart du temps il n'a pas besoin de moi alors je me contente de le regarder, et parfois de lire avec lui. J'en apprends moi-même tous les jours un peu plus. Puis je nous prépare le repas du midi. Au début l'enfant était craintif, à croire que ce qu'on lui donnait à manger au Manoir était infâme, puis il s'est mis à m'aider.

L'après-midi est consacré à la pratique, de manière tout à fait logique. Des sortilèges de défense, d'attaque, de soin, de protection, de métamorphose etc. Il apprend tout et réussit tout. Je suis bien souvent son cobaye et si au début je n'étais pas très rassuré, je lui fais maintenant complètement confiance en ce qui concerne la réussite des sortilèges du premier coup ! D'ailleurs, heureusement que je m'étais remis à faire de la magie sans baguette pendant ces longs mois où j'étais seul, parce que là il me surpasse complètement ! J'ai du mal à le suivre.

Depuis qu'il est là, je pense moins à Draco. Peut-être parce qu'il est son portrait craché. J'ai l'impression de revoir le petit Draco Malfoy que j'ai rencontré la première fois chez Mme Guipure, dans un autre temps, une autre vie.

En tout cas, il ne peut pas être plus prêt qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce que je savais, et même tout ce que je ne savais pas. J'espère que Snape va bientôt arriver, car à part le faire s'entraîner un peu plus chaque jour, je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il se souvienne de tout ce qu'il a appris. Bon, ses capacités sont étonnantes, alors je ne devrais pas me faire trop de souci. Je vais le laisser lire tous les livres qui sont dans la bibliothèque des Black. Même si pour la plupart se sont des livres de Magie Noire, au moins il ne perdra pas la main.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, l'enfant vient vers moi et se blottit dans mes bras, comme il a pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en as marre de travailler ? lui demandé-je. Prends une pause, tu as raison. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu puisses apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus dans cette maison. Si encore, on avait la bibliothèque de Poudlard sous la main… Enfin, ça sert à rien de repenser à tout ça. (Je soupire profondément avant de reprendre :) Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est que… je comprends pas… Dans tout ce que j'ai lu et ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai vu qu'il y avait plein de trucs méchants qu'il fallait pas faire, mais mon père me les a tous appris, me murmure-t-il d'une voix étouffée dans mon giron.

Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que ce petit est la progéniture d'une personne aussi maléfique que Voldemort. Il est si adorable et attendrissant. Je le serre plus fort contre moi. Comment vais-je répondre à ses interrogations ?

- Tu sais, tout dépend ce que tu devras faire bientôt, enfin… de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Je me suis repris à temps, mais je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que selon la prophétie il n'est pas censé survivre après. Oh Merlin, pauvre enfant. Mais peut-être est-il temps de lui en parler justement. Pas de son sort funeste, mais de la prophétie qui le concerne. Il a le droit de savoir quand même ! Je suis sûr qu'il sent bien qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. C'est pas comme s'il avait connu beaucoup d'autres personnes ou enfants de son âge, mais ça se sent ces choses-là, je pense. Et je sais que moi à sa place, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Alors tu vois, tu es un petit garçon très spécial et tu vas devoir faire des choses très importantes, tu comprends ? (Je le sens hocher la tête.) Très bien, et plus précisément, tu as le pouvoir de défaire et de refaire, et tu vas devoir utiliser ce pouvoir très bientôt. Tu comprends ?

- Ça veut dire que je peux détruire et créer, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait et…

- Donc détruire et créer la vie ?

- Eh bien… c'est une possibilité, mais ça n'exclut pas qu'il y ait d'autres choses que tu puisses créer ou détruire, par exemple…

- Non, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! dit-il en se dégageant de mes bras. Je le sais, c'est la vie, c'est tout.

Son air grave et sûr de lui me prend au dépourvu mais peut-être a-t-il raison après tout. C'est son pouvoir, donc il doit bien le ressentir quelque part. Et si c'est la vie qu'il a entre ses mains, eh bien… je sens l'espoir renaître en moi. Il peut donc détruire, et il va pouvoir défier Voldemort et le tuer, enfin.

- Mais c'est bien ou c'est pas bien alors ?

- De quoi ?

- De détruire la vie. Tu m'as dit que c'est pas bien, mais si c'est mon pouvoir de le faire, et que je suis quelqu'un de bien, pas vrai ? Je comprends pas…

Il verse quelques larmes qui me fendent le cœur, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

- Bien sûr que tu es un petit garçon très gentil. C'est juste que tu es spécial, tu as les deux pouvoirs en toi : la mort et la vie, dis-je en tenant de le rassurer, même si je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire sera réconfortant. Tu peux faire le choix d'être gentil ou méchant, ou bien les deux à la fois.

- Mais je veux pas être spécial ! sanglote-t-il de plus belle. Je veux pas faire des choses étranges et gentilles et méchantes. Je comprends pas ! Je peux plus, je veux pas…

Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, il est complètement sous le choc. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça comme ça, aussi brutalement. Merlin qu'ai-je fait ! Il est complètement paniqué, mais j'ai dû mal à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressent, je ne sais pas me mettre à sa place. Comment imaginer ? Je tente des caresses apaisantes dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, mais rien n'y fait. Il pleure encore plus et… Oh non ! Les meubles se mettent à trembler sur eux-mêmes et s'élèvent autour de nous, puis les ustensiles de cuisine arrivent un à un dans le salon et se mettent à tournoyer en cercle au-dessus et autour de nous ! Que dois-je faire ?

Les couteaux et hachoirs se dirigent lentement mais sûrement dans la direction de l'enfant dans mes bras et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est tout à fait délibéré. Il veut se tuer, et moi aussi par la même occasion ! Bon aux grands maux les grands remèdes : sortilège d'endormissement informulé, c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock. Ça y est, le petit est endormi. Je soupire. Les meubles retombent à grand fracas sur le sol et les instruments de cuisine s'éparpillent en cercle autour du canapé sur lequel nous sommes installés.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et enfin, l'enfant dort dans son lit. Je crois qu'il est plus prudent pour moi de le laisser seul cette nuit. Je retourne dans le salon, allume un feu dans la cheminée et m'installe sur le canapé sous une couverture. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je trouve enfin le sommeil, et passe une nuit agitée, peuplé de garçonnets maléfiques.

oOoOoOo

Snape arrive en catastrophe. Nous sommes deux semaines après la crise de pleurs de l'enfant. Apparemment il a sans s'en rendre compte désactivé les sortilèges de surveillance du Square Grimmaurd et Voldemort risque de s'en apercevoir. Dire que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien, quel piètre sorcier je fais à présent ! Pas le temps de discuter, Snape a tout prévu et nous fait toucher un Portoloin qui nous emmène au Manoir Snape. Je dépose l'enfant dans une chambre isolée, non loin de celle de Sybille Trelawney, d'ailleurs. Si elle savait ! Le petit s'endort rapidement, le voyage l'a sûrement épuisé, et je redescends au selon.

Oh Merlin ! Je m'arrête, sous le choc. Face à moi se trouve Draco ! Mon cœur rate un battement à sa vue et je me précipite dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Que fait-il là ? Mes épaules tressautent sous l'effet de mes sanglots incontrôlés. Draco sourit en me voyant dans cet état - et il y a de quoi se moquer de moi en effet - mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et prononce son prénom comme une litanie. Je ne peux pas le croire. Nous sommes enfin réunis, quasiment un an après son départ. Des larmes de joie dévalent aussi ses joues et je m'empresse de les aspirer avec ma bouche en embrassant frénétiquement son visage. Nous exultons, en pleurs dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tour à tour nous embrassant à en perdre haleine ou nous enlaçant à en briser une côte.

- Comment es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? demandé-je entre deux baisers.

- Je n'ai pas pu sortir du Manoir depuis la naissance de mon fils et j'étais enfermé seul dans l'une des tours. Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point tu m'as manqué, Harry ! Oh je suis si heureux de te revoir !

Ses mains agrippent mon dos à m'en faire mal, mais je n'en ai cure. Draco est là, dans mes bras !

- Moi aussi, mon amour, oh moi aussi ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude de te savoir là-bas ! Mais comment as-tu pu venir aujourd'hui ? Tu n'étais pas surveillé ?

- Non je ne l'étais plus depuis quelques temps. Et puis le Lord veut réunir tous les Mangemorts pour une réunion exceptionnelle demain. Il n'y a plus personne au Manoir car il a ordonné que chaque Mangemort parte convoquer ses alliés aux quatre coins du monde. Du coup Severus est venu me chercher et m'a ramené ici avant que qui que ce soit ne revienne au Manoir. Et me voilà !

- Mais tu es sûr que personne ne s'apercevra de rien ? C'est bizarre quand même, non ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne savait que j'étais enfermé là, à part le Lord, mon père et Severus, donc personne ne s'inquiètera de mon absence.

- Oh c'est merveilleux, Draco ! Je désespérais de jamais te revoir un jour, et nous voilà enfin réunis.

- Pour le meilleur, renchérit mon amour en m'embrassant passionnément.

Un mouvement dans la pièce nous arrête. Toujours enlacés, nous regardons le petit bonhomme qui nous observe, un air interrogateur sur son beau visage qui ressemble tant à celui de Draco. Justement, je sens celui-ci trembler dans mes bras et je le regarde d'un air inquiet. Il a le regard fixé sur l'enfant à nos pieds.

- C'est… je, je ne l'avais jamais vu… ils me l'ont pris dès qu'il est né et…

Il s'agenouille en tombant quasiment devant lui et le prend par les épaules. Je regarde ces retrouvailles d'un œil attendri, même si je sais que malheureusement elles ne dureront pas longtemps.

- Oh, mon bébé, c'est moi qui t'ai porté pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité. Je suis désolé de t'avoir détesté, tu ne le méritais pas bien sûr, c'est ton autre géniteur que je détestais évidemment ! Oh tu es si grand déjà et tu me ressembles…

Draco fond en larmes et je le prends dans mes bras en m'accroupissant à côté d'eux. Le petit n'a pas l'air de savoir comment réagir et il reste droit comme un i face à son père. Je le rassure d'un geste et m'occupe de Draco qui est maintenant complètement effondré dans mes bras. Il relève la tête et m'offre un sourire éblouissant. Puis il se tourne vers son fils et le prend dans ses bras.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

L'enfant le regarde pendant un moment puis penche la tête sur le côté.

- Moi, dit-il finalement en touchant le ventre de Draco.

- Oui, c'est ça ! sourit de plus belle mon amour. Tu étais là pendant presqu'un mois. Je t'ai porté, je t'ai nourri, tu étais en moi. Tu le sens, ce lien entre nous ?

- Oui. Maman.

J'éclate de rire tant l'étrangeté de la situation me saute aux yeux en cet instant. A croire que l'instinct maternel est vrai pour tout le monde, y compris pour un homme, ou pour un petit garçon qui a grandi trop vite et qui ne connaissait même pas le mot _maman_.

Snape entre dans le salon et interrompt ce moment de tendresse et de joie.

- Préparez-vous, la réunion majeure du Lord avec tous ses alliés a lieu demain. (Nous hochons la tête de concert.) Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour agir. Je serai déjà sur place, mais voici un Portoloin qui se déclenchera à 10h demain et qui vous emmènera directement dans la salle du conseil.

J'empoche le vieux grimoire qui fera office de Portoloin et Snape nous quitte. J'installe l'enfant dans le lit de la pièce où je l'avais placé sous les directives de Snape et nous attendons qu'il s'endorme. Puis je vais avec Draco dans sa chambre où nous faisons l'amour enfin et pour la dernière fois avant demain, où nous essayerons de réparer le mal qui a été fait à ce monde.

oOoOoOo

A notre arrivée dans la grande salle du Manoir Voldemort, tous sont réunis et semblent étrangement nous attendre, comme si notre arrivée était prévue. Je jette un coup d'œil à Snape mais son visage inexpressif ne m'apprend rien alors qu'il nous rejoint à nos côtés, dos à la porte d'entrée.

Des hoquets de stupeur des Mangemorts se font entendre dans toute la salle. Mais ils s'arrêtent bien vite sous le regard noir de Voldemort qui lance ses ordres d'une voix glaciale. Trois Mangemorts nous entourent et l'enfant est rapidement arraché de mes bras puis littéralement jeté sur le côté gauche de la salle. Il est réceptionné par un Lucius Malfoy plus pâle que jamais et qui nous fixe Draco et moi avec un regard haineux et dégouté. L'enfant me regarde avec un air triste et je crains que s'il se mette à pleurer, Lucius ne sera pas aussi gentil que moi. Je tente de lui lancer un regard rassurant, et ça semble marcher. Du moins pour le moment.

Je refocalise mon attention sur Voldemort qui se tient devant nous, dans toute sa splendeur maléfique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que Draco a dû faire avec ce spectre désincarné et des sueurs froides coulent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais c'est bon, l'heure est venue, et tu vas enfin payer pour ce que tu as fait ! A Snape, à Draco, à cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé, à l'Ordre, à moi, à tous ces moldus enfermés, à tous ces sangs-mêlés réduits en esclavage ! Ton heure est venue !

Mais le sourire triomphant de Voldemort fait vaciller mes convictions. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas étonné de voir l'enfant vivant et Draco à mes côtés ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas peur ? Je tourne ma tête vers mon amour qui semble dans le même état de confusion que moi. La voix perçante du Lord retentit dans la pièce.

- Comme c'est gentil d'être venus nous voir aujourd'hui, mes amis ! Nous vous attendions enfin !

Mon sang se fige dans mes veines. Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître. Peine perdue.

- Mais voyons Harry, que crois-tu ? Que je ne savais pas ? Que je n'étais pas au courant de cette prophétie et de votre petit arrangement avec mon cher Snape ? Quoi ? Tu as l'air surpris ! Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je ne savais rien, reprend-il en s'adressant à Draco et moi. Que j'avais envoyé Draco au Square comme _punition_ juste pour ses beaux yeux ? Je savais que Severus s'empresserait de tout vous dire sur la prophétie dès qu'il aurait découvert l'endroit où était mon cher Draco.

Il a un regard concupiscent en le dévisageant de haut en bas et je sens mon amour frissonner de dégout à côté de moi. Je serre fortement sa main pour le rassurer.

- Bien sûr que je savais que Severus était un espion auparavant. Et alors comment aurais-je pu lui faire confiance ? J'ai placé un sort indétectable sur lui pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il fait, dit et entend. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris qu'il a recueilli Trelawney chez lui ! Puis quand elle a fait la prophétie, j'ai su qu'elle _devait_ se réaliser à tout prix. J'ai donc demandé à mon cher Draco s'il voulait bien me faire un enfant, mais malheureusement il a refusé, ajoute-t-il avec un air boudeur qui ne lui va pas du tout.

Mes pensées meurtries et meurtrières doivent se refléter sur mon visage car il enchaîne en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je savais pertinemment que vous vous aimiez, toi et lui - tu sais, Draco, tu n'as jamais été très doué en occlumencie, ironise-t-il d'un ton attristé - et que seul toi, Harry Potter, pouvait lui faire entendre raison pour qu'il accepte de faire cet enfant avec moi. C'est donc pour ça que je l'ai laissé au Square Grimmaurd. J'avais aussi éloigné mon _fidèle_ Snape pendant quelques temps, juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas le prévenir de la prophétie avant qu'il n'arrive au Square. Et quand il a retrouvé la trace de Draco, il s'y est précipité pour tout vous raconter et pour que tu puisses convaincre ton cher et tendre de laisser la prophétie s'accomplir… et pour ne pas faire comme toi, à l'époque, quand tu avais refusé de suivre ta propre prophétie. Et j'avais parfaitement raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fait que Voldemort ait si bien parvenu à comprendre et deviner mes sentiments et mes pensées me laisse hagard. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Draco, aussi perdu que moi. Nous nous sommes bien fait avoir en beauté depuis le début.

- Et bien sûr, pour que la prophétie se réalise et que cet enfant puisse vous éliminer, j'ai fait semblant de me rend compte que l'enfant était dangereux et j'ai demandé à Severus de le tuer. Je savais qu'il allait tout faire pour que la prophétie se réalise, pour avoir l'espoir d'oser penser m'éliminer, moi !, et qu'il allait donc l'emmener au Square pour que tu finisses d'achever la prédiction, mon cher Harry. Et ainsi nous voilà tous réunis, pour que vous assistiez à l'aboutissement de mes manœuvres !

Son air triomphant me donne la nausée. Je n'y crois pas. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Snape et alors que les émotions ont souvent du mal à apparaître sur son visage, il est cette fois aussi abasourdi et abattu que moi. Notre attitude prostrée et nos regards ternes font apparemment la joie de Voldemort qui rit une nouvelle fois.

- Que croyiez-vous donc ? Il fallait bien que la prophétie s'accomplisse si je voulais pouvoir enfin asseoir ma suprématie définitivement et régner en maître sur le monde ! Une fois Trelawney enfin morte, il ne me restait plus qu'à vous éliminer tous les deux, ainsi que ce cher Snape, pour finalement assouvir mon Empire ! Et c'est ce qui va se produire aujourd'hui, merci d'être venu jusqu'à moi, je n'aurais même pas à me déplacer !

J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds. Trelawney morte et Voldemort au courant depuis le début, c'est pas vrai. Mes jambes tremblent sous moi. Alors tout ce que j'ai fait avec l'enfant n'aura servi à rien, le sacrifice de Draco, le double jeu de Snape… Rien ! Ça n'a servi à rien ! Pour un peu je m'en cognerais la tête contre un mur, si seulement j'avais un mur à proximité et si Draco ne me serrait pas contre lui avec une force incommensurable. Il vient sûrement de réaliser les mêmes choses que moi. Je me déteste, je me hais. Tout ça, toute cette mascarade, tous ses sacrifices, juste parce que j'ai voulu ma liberté il y a tant d'années !

Voldemort se tourne vers l'enfant.

- Allez, viens mon enfant, viens rejoindre ton papa !

Le mot _papa_ dans sa bouche sonne comme la pire des insultes. Alors tous les regards se tournent vers l'enfant de dix ans qui tient le destin de deux mondes entre ses mains. Intérieurement je le supplie de ne pas le rejoindre, de comprendre, de se souvenir de tout ce que je lui ai appris.

Comme au ralenti, l'enfant fait quelques pas devant lui, sans direction particulière. Il tourne la tête vers moi et Draco et fait un pas en avant. Mon cœur se remet à battre dans ma poitrine. Je vois la tête dépitée de Voldemort et je serre fort la main de Draco dans la mienne. Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur mes lèvres. J'ai réussi ! La Magie Blanche que je lui ai inculquée, mon apprentissage, ça a fonctionné : il est de notre côté et pas de celui de Voldemort ! Un frisson d'excitation se propage depuis mon estomac et menace de sortir en éclat de rire quand je comprends qu'on a réussi.

Tout à mon exaltation, je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce que Draco murmure à côté de moi. Mais en tournant de nouveau le regard sur la scène qui se déroule devant moi, je l'entends, car ses mots font écho à mes propres pensées. Non ! Pas ça !

L'enfant a changé de direction et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers Voldemort.

Non ! Non ! Pas alors que je croyais que c'était fini ! Mes jambes s'écroulent sous moi sous l'afflux de ces émotions contradictoires et du saut émotionnel que je viens de vivre, et je m'effondre au sol alors que tout est perdu. Je me retiens de pleurer de désespoir en sentant que Draco est dans le même état à côté de moi. C'est son fils malgré tout, il est sorti de ses entrailles après un mois de souffrance. Ça doit être encore plus dur pour lui. Nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre frénétiquement. J'entends la respiration saccadée de Snape derrière nous.

Voldemort éclate d'un rire sardonique alors qu'il prend l'enfant dans ses bras.

- C'est bien, mon fils ! Tu as fais le bon choix, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix à faire, pas vrai ? ajoute-t-il en regardant avec mépris la loque que je dois représenter en cet instant. Maintenant, fais ton travail, mon enfant.

Le garçon se dégage de ses bras et se met debout devant nous.

Je tente de me diriger pitoyablement vers lui dans un dernier espoir pour lui rendre la raison. Mais il me regarde au fond des yeux et je sens toute sa puissance me terrasser. Ma volonté n'est pas assez forte face à la sienne.

- C'est mon combat maintenant, ce n'est plus le tien, énonce-t-il d'une voix où transparaît la sagesse de dix vies.

Même Voldemort ne paraît plus autant rassuré.

C'est étrange de voir ce petit bout d'homme de dix ans né il y a dix mois seulement se dresser devant tout ceux qui le surplombent, en taille oui, mais certainement pas en puissance. Sa ressemblance frappante avec Draco me choque en cet instant. Je le vois s'élever au-dessus de nous dans les airs et il disparaît dans les ombres du plafond. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la salle et je me retiens de respirer. Draco broie ma main et au moment où je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer là-haut, Voldemort s'élève également, apparemment contre sa volonté, et je vois bien à son visage défait que ceci n'était pas prévu dans son plan.

On n'entend ni ne voit rien à nouveau pendant de longues minutes et après ce qui semble à nouveau une éternité, je distingue une forme mouvante se dirigeant vers le sol. Lentement, comme au ralenti, le corps de Voldemort retombe. Désarticulé, défiguré, démembré, seules sa cape noire et la canne qu'il avait à la main et qui est à présent enroulée autour de son cou, témoignent de son identité. Le bruit mou que fait son corps sur le plancher rejoint celui de l'enfant qui lui atterrit gracieusement sur le sol.

_Le pouvoir de défaire_.

La voix de Snape nous énonçant la prophétie de Draco et de l'enfant résonne dans ma tête alors que je prends toute la mesure du carnage qui vient de se dérouler sous nos yeux. C'est la débandade chez les Mangemorts, et le temps qu'ils comprennent que Voldemort est bel et bien mort, tous se précipitent vers l'enfant. Sans doute pour le tuer lui aussi. Mais celui-ci se redresse de nouveau, à peine essoufflé de l'acte qu'il vient d'accomplir et je vois la folie dans ses yeux.

_Le pouvoir de défaire_.

J'ai peur de comprendre toute l'implication de ces mots à présent que je le vois à l'œuvre et qu'il s'élève de nouveau dans les airs. On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas eu assez d'une mort et qu'il en a besoin d'autres pour se satisfaire.

Une onde de choc se propage dans la pièce, tuant tous ceux qui sont sur son passage et je la vois progresser vers Draco et moi sans que rien ne l'entrave. Le bruit des corps tombant assourdit la pièce et je me sens sur le point de m'évanouir. Ça y est, c'est la fin. Seule la présence de Draco qui me tient dans ses bras m'empêche de défaillir. Alors que nous attendons que l'onde nous traverse, nous nous regardons une dernière fois dans les yeux et je lis un _je t'aime_ sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux, faisant écho au mien. Puis je ferme les paupières. Je ne veux pas voir ça, voir sa mort à lui est ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de pire. Je préfère encore que ma dernière image soit celle de Draco vivant plutôt qu'il ne meure avant moi et que je vois l'étincelle de sa vie disparaître de ses yeux.

_Le pouvoir de défaire_. La voix de Snape tourne dans mon esprit et s'entremêle avec celle de Draco me murmurant des _je t'aime_ apaisant. Puis c'est le noir.

oOoOoOo

J'ouvre les yeux. La tête me tourne et je vois flou. Mes pupilles se fixent enfin et je distingue au-dessus de moi la tête blonde de mon amour. Il ne me regarde pas et semble concentré sur un point devant lui. Je distingue ses lèvres remuer mais aucun son n'en sort, ou bien c'est moi qui n'entends plus rien ? J'essaie de me relever mais mes membres sont lourds et je me sens fatigué. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est ça la mort ? Non, c'est sûrement pas ça, j'ai bien trop mal partout pour être en état de félicité absolue.

Draco remarque mes pitoyables tentatives pour me relever et me dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Ma bouche est pâteuse. Pourquoi sourit-il ? Que s'est-il passé à la fin ! La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est l'enfant dans les airs. Une onde d'énergie traversant la pièce. Puis plus rien.

Enfin le bruit envahit ma bulle de silence et je perçois les sons à nouveau. Enfin, des sons il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Je distingue des corps à terre, des Mangemorts reconnaissables à leur cape noire, et ils sont sans aucun doute plus de ce monde. Le seul bruit perceptible est celui du bruissement de la cape de Draco alors qu'il se jette à mon cou. M'embrasse. Me dit qu'il m'aime. Que l'enfant a réussi. Que Voldemort est mort. Que les Mangemorts sont morts. Que nous sommes vivants. Lui. Moi. Snape. L'enfant.

Je mets bien dix secondes à réaliser ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est incroyable ! C'est pas vrai ! Il a réussi. Nous avons réussi. La prophétie a finalement été accomplie pour nous, par nous, et non pas selon les plans de Voldemort ! Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres et je pense que Draco et moi devons ressembler à deux fous souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en cet instant.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Snape fouiller les corps des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'ils sont bien morts. Je détourne la tête de ce spectacle pour plonger mes pupilles dans celles de Draco. Je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir pour l'instant, je sais que ça sera dur, mais pour l'instant je profite juste de ma vie et de Draco dans mes bras, m'embrassant encore en encore, indifférents à tout.

- Et… comment va l'enfant ?

- Il va bien, regarde, me répond Draco en se détachant de mes bras.

La forme recroquevillée au milieu de la pièce me fait craindre le pire mais Draco me rassure en me disant qu'il est simplement endormi. Nous nous approchons lentement de lui et au moment même où nous lui touchons le bras, moi l'épaule, Draco le poignet, un filin d'énergie venant de l'enfant nous traverse, passant de moi à Draco. Je manque de tomber à la renverse, mais il m'est impossible de retirer ma main de son épaule. Je regarde Draco d'un air inquiet mais il a les yeux fermés et semble extatique. Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, il ouvre enfin les yeux comme émergeant d'un long rêve et me regarde fixement. L'enfant se réveille également et nous observe à tour de rôle. Je peux enfin le lâcher et je le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

- Merci Harry.

Le faible murmure de sa voix enfantine m'interpelle et je le prends dans mes bras. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Oh, mais non ! Merci à toi, merci, tu nous as sauvés, tu nous as tous sauvés !

- Merci mon fils, chuchote Draco en nous enlaçant tous les deux.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain nous trouve tous les quatre, Snape, Draco, moi et l'enfant, au Square Grimmaurd, incapables de se décider sur la marche à suivre. Tous les Mangemorts ou presque, en tout cas les plus importants, sont morts. Les moldus surveillés par les quelques sangs-mêlés qui font office de miliciens restent enfermés. Personne n'est au courant de rien. Voldemort avait annexé toute l'Europe, l'Amérique du nord et une partie de l'Asie Mineure. Heureusement il doit rester des sorciers de par le monde au-delà. Les barrières magiques qui nous séparent seront difficiles à briser mais nous y arriverons, j'en suis sûr. Mais pour l'instant nous devons nous occuper de l'Angleterre.

Snape décide de commencer par Londres et sa banlieue, en libérant les moldus de leurs cages et en libérant les sangs-mêlés de leur joug. Nous laissons l'enfant au Square Grimmaurd et avançons dans les rues désertes de Londres. Les volets sont clos, le ciel est gris, les arbres sont morts et je ne distingue aucun être vivant - humain ou animal - à l'horizon. Je commence à regretter d'être sorti de la maison. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, sachant que tout est de ma faute, celle que j'ai commise cinq ans plus tôt. Des taches blanches se forment dans mes yeux dès que nous apercevons les premières cages à moldus et je me sens trembler de tous mes membres. Draco me retient par le coude mais je tombe et me retrouve assis par terre au milieu de la chaussée.

- Je… je ne peux pas… continuer, murmuré-je d'une voix blanche.

- Mais c'est très important ce qu'on doit faire, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais c'est trop dur, je ne peux pas. Tout est de ma faute et…

- Ne dis pas ça ! Il est trop tard pour culpabiliser maintenant, me réprimande Draco.

Snape s'accroupit à nos côtés et pose une main sur le genou de mon amour.

- Ramène Potter au Square, Draco, je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul. Il a raison, ajoute-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la rue. Certaines images ne sont pas bonnes pour tout le monde.

- Mais… et toi ?

- Je suis habitué, Draco. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté auprès du Lord sans avoir aucune mission sur le terrain pendant toutes ces années.

Mon amour baisse la tête, vaincu, et je remercie intérieurement Snape de nous laisser retourner au Square ensemble.

Avec Draco, nous sommes donc retournés au Square Grimmaurd rejoindre l'enfant, et depuis une semaine, nous vivons à trois tandis que Snape parcourt les villes pour annoncer la mort de Voldemort et libérer tant bien que mal le pays. Il est dur pour moi de réapprendre à vivre avec le monde extérieur. Tant d'années seul m'ont éloigné de tout et les images de ces quelques minutes passées dans la rue restent derrière mes paupières et ne veulent pas s'éloigner. Draco est heureusement très patient avec moi et l'enfant est calme, ce qui facilite notre cohabitation. Le futur sera plus dur, mais je n'y pense pas pour l'instant.

Snape passe de temps en temps donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur qui se remet petit à petit. Cinq années de sévices, de brimades et de tueries ne s'effaceront pas en un jour mais la résilience humaine est si forte que je ne m'inquiète pas. Je reste malgré tout assez détaché de tout ça, mais je vois bien que Draco en souffre. Il a vécu tout ça lui, du bon côté certes, mais il sait ce qu'ont vécu ces gens alors que je ne peux qu'imaginer. Et je reste sans doute bien en-deçà de la vérité. Il voudrait participer à cette renaissance, je le vois, mais il reste avec moi, à me soutenir et je ne peux que l'en remercier infiniment pour ça.

En ce bel après-midi ensoleillé de décembre, nous nous trouvons donc tous les trois dans le salon du Square, moi et Draco sur le canapé, l'enfant assis sur une chaise et penché sur la table du salon. Nous le regardons dessiner tranquillement, comme tous les autres enfants de son âge devraient pouvoir le faire, et comme si les événements de la semaine dernière n'avaient pas eu lieu. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés au Square, il ne quitte plus l'écharpe de Gryffondor que je lui ai donnée et elle est présentement enroulée autour de son cou.

Draco est dans mes bras et c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté cette place toute cette année écoulée. Seule la présence du garçon nous rappelle que tout cela n'a rien d'un rêve. Draco et son fils ont appris à se connaître et leur tableau de père et fils m'émeut aux larmes à chaque fois que je les regarde discuter tête contre tête. Nous aussi, notre amour a survécu à ces long mois passés chacun de notre côté et il en est ressorti plus fort que jamais. Chaque nuit, nous réapprenons le corps de l'autre et c'est comme un retour à la maison.

- Il a réussi, tu as réussi finalement. Il a agi pour toi, tu as bien fait, déclare doucement Draco.

- Oui, c'est un garçon courageux et il nous a tous sauvés. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été avec Vold…

- Chut, c'est fini, c'est du passé, maintenant, me dit mon amour en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Doigt que je m'empresse de mordiller en hochant la tête en guise d'assentiment. Mes caresses deviennent plus appuyées et ma langue se faufile entre ses doigts écartés, le faisant quasiment gémir.

- A… arrête Harry, il est toujours là, tu sais.

J'arrête mes effleurements à regret et nous tournons la tête pour observer l'enfant. Il s'est endormi, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

- Je vais le réveiller, me dit Draco en se levant de mes genoux. C'est une position inconfortable, et puis de toute façon, on allait manger.

Je le vois se diriger vers son fils et poser une main sur son épaule. Son air catastrophé m'alerte et je me lève à mon tour tandis que Draco tombe à genoux devant la chaise. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, il lui caresse les cheveux.

- Oui mon bébé, repose-toi, c'est fini. Tu as bien travaillé, tu as trop vécu, c'est bon, repose-toi maintenant.

J'ai peur de ce qu'impliquent les paroles de Draco, mais je comprends à l'air figé des mains de l'enfant et à l'absence de souffle devant sa bouche, que ce qui avait été prévu est arrivé. L'enfant n'a pas passé l'année. Il vient de mourir.

Nous l'avons enterré dans le jardin et nous nous sommes habitués à son absence dans la maison. C'est seulement trois semaines plus tard, alors que je retrouve par hasard le dessin qu'il était en train de faire le jour de sa mort, qu'il nous rappelle que sa présence sera à jamais ancrée dans nos vies.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! crié-je en direction de Draco.

Il se dirige vers moi mais change tout d'un coup de direction pour se précipiter aux toilettes vomir le contenu de son estomac, comme il le fait depuis plusieurs semaines. Oh Merlin ! Je baisse les yeux vers le dessin que je tiens dans les mains et comprends. Je comprends le lien entre ce dessin de l'enfant et les nausées de Draco. On croyait que c'était une conséquence de l'énergie qui avait traversé nos corps le jour de la mort de Voldemort.

Et finalement on avait raison en un sens. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de l'onde de choc qui a causé la mort des Mangemorts, mais plutôt à cause du fil d'énergie qui nous a traversé moi et Draco quand nous avons touché le bras du garçon. Sur le dessin, Draco et moi sourions à un bébé porté par Draco. L'enfant s'était représenté comme un ange dans le ciel planant au-dessus des trois personnages du bas. _Le pouvoir de défaire et de refaire_. Le jour de la fin des Mangemorts, la magie de l'enfant avait en passant par moi implanté en Draco un futur enfant à naître.

J'aide mon amour à se relever et à s'essuyer la bouche et je lui montre le dessin. Il relève la tête et je vois ses yeux qui pétillent. Il a manifestement compris le pourquoi de ses nausées lui aussi.

- Tu… tu penses la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois bien que ce petit ange nous a laissé un ultime cadeau avant son départ, lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Les lèvres de Draco rencontrent les miennes dans un baiser doux et tendre et je sais qu'ensemble, nous allons recréer notre monde idéal.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette dernière partie vous a plu et que je ne suis pas partie trop loin dans mon délire !<strong>

**On m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que cette fin était un peu rapide, donc si j'ai le temps un jour, je la retravaillerai pour l'améliorer, et peut-être en faire un quatrième chapitre, qui sait ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**

**A bientôt !  
>K<strong>**elewan**


End file.
